YOu never know what will hapen
by ChavaKrux
Summary: er komen 2 nieuwe mallrats. en een gevaarlijke nieuwe stam die stad over wil nemen, Bray word verliefd op het nieuwe meisje maar ze heeft al een vriend en een kind. wat zal ze doen? en kunnen de mallratz de nieuwe stam verslaan?


"Alexa? Gaat het met je?" Matt liep naar zijn vriendin toe die met moeite een kleine baby vast hield toen ze over de smalle brug liep. Alexa keek hem snel aan. "Ja het gaat, maar Demi heeft het nog al koud." Matt knikte "We moeten snel een plek vinden waar het droog en warm genoeg is om te overnachten. Alexa zuchtte , het was al moeilijk genoeg zonder een kleine baby te overleven. Nadat door een virus alle volwassenen om het leven waren gekomen stonden alle kinderen er nu zelf voor. Op dit moment waren zij de volwassenen. Alexa was blij dat ze tenminste Matt had, hij zorgde goed voor haar en Demi, de kleine baby was tenslotte ook zijn kind. Oppeens stond Matt stil. Hij zag 2 demondogs lopen ze hadden wapens vast en rende iedereen die ze zagen achterna. Matt wist meteen wat hij moest doen, hij pakte de hand van zijn vriendin vast en begon te rennen. Alexa hield Demi stevig vast. Zo snel mogelijk verstopte ze zich onder de brug opgelucht haalde ze adem toen ze veilig verstopt waren. Alexa was de eerste die het in de gaten had. Ze waren niet de enige die zich schuil hielden. Een jongen met lang bruin haar keek hen verbaasd aan. "Wie zijn jullie?" vroeg hij op een verbaasde toon. "Dat gaat je niks aan!" riep Matt , hij had geleerd dat hij niemand meer zo snel kon vertrouwen. Er waren zoveel gevaarlijke kinderen in deze stad. "Wees niet bang, ik ben Bray en ik kom van de the mallrats. Je moet voorzichtig zijn hoor! Vooral met een baby!" zij de jongen die dus bray heette tegen Alexa. Op een of andere manier geloofde Alexa hem. Ze voelde dat hij te vertrouwen was. "Ik ben Alexa en dit is Demi. Hij daar is Matt. We zijn op zoek naar een plek om te overnachten." Ze negeerde de waarschuwende blik van Matt. Bray knikte "We moeten even wachten tot dat de demon dogs weg zijn, ga anders mee naar ons winkel centrum. Er is nog genoeg plek!" Matt vertrouwde de jongen nog steeds niet. "nee, bedankt voor het aanbod maar we zoeken zelf wel een plek" Alexa keek hem boos aan. Bray was kalm "Dat moeten jullie dan maar zelf weten, maar het is niet veilig, de demon dogs zijn overal. In de Mall is het lekker warm en er is ook genoeg eten." "Hebben de andere bewoners er geen problemen mee?" vroeg Alexa bedenkelijk. Bray schudde zijn hoofd. "Allen Lex denk ik, maar die zuurt altijd dus daar moet je maar niet opletten. De rest vind het wel leuk hoor!" hij glimlachte. Alexa zag hoe knap bray eigenlijk was."Ok, we doen het!" riep ze beslist. "Wat?!!" riep Matt verondwaardigd. "O, kom op Matt! We kunnen altijd nog weg gaan!" bray knikte "inderdaad! Kom de kust is veilig we kunnen gaan!" met zijn 3e liepen ze op weg naar de winkelcentrum. Via het riool kwamen ze in het winkel centrum terecht. Alexa keek haar ogen uit. Het was echt mooi, van boven waren allemaal kamers en de trap was bekleed met een groot rode laken. "Jongens ! kom is even hier, ik wil jullie voorstellen aan een paar mensen. Een meisje zo rond de 14 kwam als eerst haar kamer uit, ze had rood, kort geknipt haar en was zwaar opgemaakt. Ze liep naar bray toe. "Wie zijn dat?" vroeg ze aan bray. "Als iedereen erbij is zal ik ze voorstellen Salene.." uiteindelijk stond iedereen rond Alexa en matt. "Wie heb je nou weer mee gebracht Bray, jij met je domme kop ook! Wie weet zijn het wel Demon Dogs!" een jongen zo rond de 16 stond bovenaan de trap. Hij had zwart lang haar tot zijn schouders. En met zwarte verf 2 strepen onder zijn ogen .Alexa glimlachte "Jij bent zeker Lex , nietwaar?" de jongen keek haar met grote ogen aan. "Hoe weet jij dat?" Bray begon te grijnzen, hij mocht het nieuwe meisje enorm! "Ben jij helderziende?" vroeg een klein meisje van 7 jaar. Ze had 2 staartjes en was dik opgemaakt. "Nee hoor, ik ben Alexa en dat is Matt. We schuilde voor de demon dogs en toen had bray ons gevonden." Het kleine meisje keek haar met grote ogen aan . "Ik ben Patsy en dat is Cloe, zij is mijn beste vriendin." Een meisje van de zelfde leeftijd maar dan met zwart haar en groene make-up kwam naast haar staan. "Hoi! Hoe heet die baby?" Matt begon zich nu ook wat meer op zijn gemak te voelen. "Ze heet Demi!" Cloe aaide de baby over zijn hoofd. "Wat een liefje! Hey ik ben Trudy en dit is mijn kindje, ze heeft Braydy" Trudy hield haar kindje die wat ouder was dan Demi vast. Alexa glimlachte ze was blij dat er nog een jonge moeder was. Bray ging verder met voorstellen. Nou dit is dus Salene,Cloe,Patsy,Trudy , Lex ,Zandra,Ryan en... Ebony" hij noemde de naam van Ebony op een minachtige toon. Een meisje van de zelfde leeftijd van Alexa stond in de hoek , ze had lange dreadlocks. En een zwarte make- up. "Hallo, heel leuk jullie te ontmoeten.. Mag ik nu weg?" riep ze verwaand. Matt haalde zijn wenkbrauwen op. Ebony liep de trap op en ging richting haar kamer. Alexa volgde Trudy naar boven waar een keuken stond. En ging zitten. Matt kon het meteen wel goed vinden met Ryan. Ryan was een gewone normale en aardige jongen. Patsy en Cloe waren helemaal blij dat er nieuwe bewoners waren. "Hoe was je bevalling Alexa?" vroeg Trudy geintreseerd. "O, dat was geen probleem! Matt zijn ouders zijn arts en hij volgde zelf ook de studie toen.. nouwja je weet wel toen de virus er nog niet was. Dus hij wist precies wat er moest gebeuren!" riep Alexa trots. "Zo! Daar bof je dan maar mee met zo'n vriendje!" Alexa glimlachte."Ja zeker! En hoe ging jou bevalling?" Bray was bezig met het maken van eten voor zijn gasten. Tot zijn ergernis merkte hij dat hij jaloers was toen Alexa zo over Matt pratte. "Dat ging niet zo goed.. toen bray een plek voor ons zocht was ik hoog zwanger. We mochten eerst niet blijven in de mall , maar toen waren mijn vliezen gebroken dus mochten we blijven. De bevalling zelf was vrezelijk maar ik heb veel steun gehad van mijn vrienden vooral van Bray" Alexa knikte "Nu snap ik de naam! Bray en dy van Trudy!" Matt begon te lachen. "Wij zouden ook eigenlijk onze kind anders moeten noemen! Wat dacht je van Maxa!" iedereen begon te lachen. "Ja maar brady is van..." Bray onderbreek haar. "Ja brady is echt een liefje! Alexa stond op. "Kijk dan ze heeft de ogen van jou Bray!" Trudy keek Bray stil aan. Maar die glimlachte alleen maar.Trudy snapte er niks van waarom deed bray net alsof dat brady van hem was. Terwijl dat niet waar was!, brady was de dochter van martin de broer van Bray. Nadat ze allemaal het eten hadden opgegeten kwam Matt naar bray toe. "Heel erg bedankt dat we hier mochten blijven maar ik denk dat we morgen maar weer moeten vertrekken." Bray voelde een steek in zijn buik, hij wilde helemaal niet dat ze nu al weg gingen. "O, geen dank! Je weet je mag hier zo lang blijven als jullie willen hoor! En ik denk dat de andere dat ook fijn vinden" Bray begon te lachen en keek naar Lex. "Volgens mij vind zelfs Lex het geen probleem" ze zagen hoe Lex geamuseerd luisterde toen Alexa een verhaal vertelde. Matt knikte "Oké, we zien nog wel." Op een 1of andere manier wou hij helemaal niet weg, die mensen hier waren hartstikke aardig en het eten was ook goed. Enzo te zien had Alexa en Demi het ook naar hun zin. Toch was hij bang dat Bray wat meer voor zijn vriendin voelde hij had bij de brug een blik gezien van bray dat het totaal niet aanstond! Salene liep naar Ryan toe die met Matt aan het praten was. "Ryan , kan ik je even spreken?" geërgerd keek Ryan de jonge vrouw aan. "Nee" zij het beslist "Ik ben nu in gesprek" Salene probeerde rustig adem te halen. "Ow, Oké ehm ... kom je dan zo meteen naar mijn kamer?" Onzeker wankelde ze op een been. "Is de boodschap nog niet duidelijk?" riep Ryan kwaad en hij stond op. "Ik wil niet met je praten! Niet tot dat je een beslissing hebt gemaakt!" Salene's ogen werden rood en begon te huilen, hard rende ze weg. Ryan zuchtte diep en ging weer zitten. Verbaasd keek Matt hem aan. "Problemen?" vroeg hij . "Ja nogal ja!" Matt fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. "Als je het me verteld kan ik je misschien helpen." Ryan knikte "Salene en ik hebben verkering nauw ja.. hadden! Ze vertelde me gisteren dood leuk dat ze niet zeker was of ze nou verliefd was op mij of op Bray!" "Hoezo? Is Bray dan ook verliefd op haar?" vroeg Matt hoopvol. Hij besefte zich hoe egoïstisch dit eigenlijk was. Ryan schudde zijn hoofd. "Hij zegt van niet.. maar daar gaat het niet om. Wat heeft een relatie nou voor zin als ze niet zeker is of ze wel genoeg voor me voelt!" Ryan had er duidelijk grote moeite mee. Matt knikte hij was daar helemaal mee eens. Soms voelde hij zich ook onzeker over wat Alexa voor hem voelde maar ze liet altijd merken dat ze veel voor hem voelde. Toch was hij bang om haar kwijt te raken, na het virus was zij het enige wat hij nog had. Met demi er bij natuurlijk! Bray lag in zijn hangmat toen Trudy zijn deur binnen stapte. "Trudy.. kan ik wat voor je betekenen?" Trudy ging op een kruk zitten. "mischien.. ik vroeg me af waarom je hebt gelogen?" Bray keek haar verbaasd aan "Pardon? Heb ik wat gemist?" hij ging recht op zitten. "Ach kom op bray! Hou je zelf niet van de domme! Waarom wou je niet dat Alexa wist dat Braydy niet van jou is?!" Bray keek haar met grote ogen aan. "Ik heb niet gelogen, ik vond het gewoon niet belangrijk genoeg om dat te vertellen." Trudy stond op haar gezicht was rood. "Onzin Bray! En je weet dat! Je zorgde er voor dat ik met mond hield toen ik het wou zeggen en toen Alexa zij hoeveel ze op je leek zij je nog niks!" Bray schudde zijn hoofd. "Nou en! En trouwens waar maak jij je druk om! Er was een tijd waar jij niks liever wilde dat ik de vader was van Brady!" nu was Trudy ontzettend boos. "Ach val dood! Weet je wat ik denk? Je bent gewoon verliefd op die griet!" kwaad stapte Bray uit zijn hangmat "Rot op! Je bent gewoon een jaloers kreng" Trudy greep Brady vast en liep kwaad weg op de gang bostte ze tegen Alexa op. "Oeps! Sorry trudy!" riep die meteen geschrokken. Trudy schudde haar hoofd "Geen probleem! Waar ging je naar toe?" "Och ik ging even langs bij bray, is ie daar?" Trudy knikte "ja maar doe geen moeite! Ik kom er net van langs hij is ontzettend chagrijnig ! kom met me mee dan gaan we even bijpraten!" Alexa glimlachte "Ok! Gezellig!" ze gingen zitten op het bed van Trudy, die deed haar kindje nog even in haar wiegje. "Alexa.. er is iets wat je moet weten.. Brady is niet het kind van Bray maar van zijn broer!" Alexa keek haar verbaasd aan. "Niet? Waarom zij ie dat dan niet?" Trudy haalde haar schouders op. "Bray is soms totaal niet begrijpbaar!" "Waar is de vader van Brady dan?" Trudy keek Alexa aan en was een moment stil. "die is overleden.." geschrokken keek Alexa haar aan. "Wat erg voor je!" Trudy glimlachte. "niet echt hoor! Voor het virus was hij wel aardig maar daarna veranderde hij in een beest! Zoot noemde hij zich zelf. Hij was de lijder van de Loco's die zijn nog erger dan de domon dogs. Door een ongeluk is om het leven gekomen en sinds dien hoor je niks meer van de Loco's. wist je dat Ebony daar eerst ook bij hoorde!" Alexa luisterde boeiend naar Trudy. "Ik geloof dat niemand echt dol is op die Ebony he!" Trudy schudde haar hoofd "Nee! En dat is niet zo gek ook! Ze is echt een kreng, en denkt alleen maar aan zich zelf maar ja we hebben haar nodig ze is namelijk totaal niet bang voor die demondogs en ze kan goed vechten.." Alexa knikte "Ken ze de Demon Dogs goed?" Trudy keek haar verbaasd aan. "ik geloof het niet.. ja ze kent er wel een paar van omdat sommige eerst bij de Loco's waren maar ze heeft er geen contact mee als je dat soms bedoeld." "Patsy.. wat vind jij nou van die nieuwe mensen?" Patsy draaide zich maar bleef haar hond aaien. "Heel leuk! Ik vind die baby zo lief! Alexa zij dat ik op haar mocht passen als ik wou!" Cloe knikte "ik vind Alexa ook heel lief! En Matt ook! Hij heeft een hele mooie jas, heb je die gezien!" Patsy knikte "Ja een leren rode jack! Zag je Lex jaloers kijken toen hij dat zag! Hihi!" lachte het kleine meisje. Ook Cloe begon te lachen. "Denk je dat ze blijven?" Patsy was opeens weer serieus. "Ik hoop het! Weetje wat we gaan er voor zorgen dat ze hier blijven ok?" Cloe knikte "Oké!" Lex en Zandra waren de enige die nog in de eetruimte waren. "Leuk he! Dat het eindelijk weer is vol begint te worden! Nu Dal dood is en Jack samen met Ellie weg is, is het hier zo rustig!" Lex gooide zijn tennisbal tegen de muur en vangde het behendig weer op. " "Hmm... die jongen heeft wel een leuke jas! Als hij het niet meer hoeft is ie voor mij!" Zandra keek hem verbaasd aan. "En dat is het enige wat je van ze vind." Lex knikte van ja. "Ik baal er wel van dat ze een baby hebben.. aan 1 zo'n krijzend kind hebben we al genoeg!" Zandra draaide haar ogen. Soms snapte ze echt niet wat ze in Lex zag! Waarom viel ze toch altijd op de verkeerde jongens en nooit op een aardig zorgzaam type zoals Ryan. Oppeens begon Lex te lachen. "Wat is er?" vroeg Zandra niet begrijpend. "Heb je die blik van Bray geizen? Hij kon zijn ogen niet van Alexa af houden!" Zandra knikte "Dan heeft hij dikke pech want Alexa is gek op Matt en andersom ook!" Alexa liep in de hal voorzichtig klopte ze aan bij de deur van Ebony's kamer. "Wat moet je?" was de stem van Ebony. Rustig stapte Alexa binnen. "hoi, ik heb een vraag je aan je.. mag ik mischien binnenkomen?" Ebony keek haar aan. "je bent nou toch al binnen." En wees haar een stoel. Alexa ging zitten. "Ik heb een vriendin en die zit bij de Demon Dogs.." Ebony keek haar verbaasd aan. "Leuke vriendinnen heb je! Laat het de andere maar niet horen!" Alexa schudde haar hoofd. "Daar gaat het niet om! Ze zat bij mij op school voor het Virus. Ik wou met haar gaan praten. En vroeg me af op jij mischien wist waar ik ze kon vinden?" Ebony keek naar de grond. "Als ik dat vertel ga je er naar toe?" Alexa haald haar schouders op. "Mischien.. ik zie wel" "Ga eerst maar met die vriend van je of met Bray praten. Kijken wat die ervan vinden.." Alexa keek haar niet begrijpend aan. "Als ik dat doe weet ik toch al wat het andwoord is.. waarom zeg je het met niet gewoon, ik zeg heus niet dat ik het van jou weet!" Ebony haalde haar wenkbrauwen op. "He. Ik wil niet nog meer ruzie met Bray! Niet dat hij me nog meer kan haten dan hij al doet maar toch.." "Waarom haat hij je eigenlijk. Als ik dat mag vragen." Ebony haalde haar wenkbrauw omhoog. "inderdaad! Dat mag je niet weten.. dag Alexa!" Alexa begreep de bedoeling en verliet de kamer ze moest het maar is aan Bray vertellen, bij hem had ze meer kans dat die het goed vond dan met Matt! Die zou meteen bezorgt worden! Hoopvol stapte ze Bray's kamer in ze zag meteen dat Trudy gelijk had met een zeur gezicht staarde hij naar het plafon. Maar die verdween toen hij Alexa zag. "Alexa! Wat is er?" ze stapte binnen en ging zitten . "Ik ben net bij Ebony geweest." Zodra ze die naam had uitgesproken draaide Bray zijn gezicht weg. "Je kan het beste ebony met rust laten! Die is echt niet te vertrouwen!" "Het gaat niet om Ebony. Ik had haar gevraagd of ze de plek van de Demon Dogs wou vertellen..Maar dat wou ze niet.." Bray keek haar bezorgt aan. "Dan is dat het eerste verstandige wat Ebony in haar hele leven heeft gedaan! Je kan daar echt niet naar toe gaan hoor!" Alexa zuchte het gesprek verliep al net zo als ze gevreesd had! "Jaine, hoort daar bij. Ze was op school een vriendin van me! Ik wil met haar praten en haar overhalen om de demon dogs te verlaten!" Bray keek nu nog bezorgder. "Nee! Je hebt geen idee hoe gevaarlijk ze zijn! Alexa alle is veranderd. Iedereen is veranderd mensen die voor het virus altijd aardig waren zijn nu de gemeenste mensen in de stad. Als je daar naar toe gaat, heb je kan dat je nooit meer terug komt.." "Bedankt maar ik kan wel voor mij zelf zorgen!" Alexa wou weg lopen maar Bray greep hij bij haar arm. "Wat vind Matt hiervan?" Alexa zorgde dat Bray zich lot liet. Ze voelde een warmte toen hij haar arm vast heild. "Die reageerd al net zo overbezorgt als jij en Ebony. Wat denken jullie nou! Ik ben geen klein kind meer!" Bray schudde zij hoofd hij wist niet wat hij moest doen om haar over te halen niet naar haar oude vriendin te gaan. "Dat weet ik! Maar je moet gewoon oppassen. En ik wil niet dat er wat met je gebeurd oke!" Alexa kreeg door dat Bray echt bezorgt was en besloot dat ze haar plan maar moest opgeven. "Ok, ik zal er niet naar toe gaan.." "Je beloofd het hè!" riep Bray hij was nog steeds niet gerust gesteld. Alexa pakte Bray zij hand vast. "Ik beloof het!" Bray werd rood en keek onzeker rond. Verschrikt liet Alexa los. Het was ochtend iedereen zat al aan het ontbijt, toen Salene binnen kwam. Ze zag er ontzetend beroerd uit en ging naast Ryan zitten die stond op en ging bij Lex aan tafel zitten. Trudy sloeg een arm om haar vriendin heen. Matt en zijn vriendin zaten aan de linke kant en gaven hun kindje eten. Bray zat naast Patsy en Cloe. "Bray.. Waneer komen Jack en Ellie terug?" Cloe trok aan Bray zijn arm om aandacht te krijgen. "Dat weet ik niet Cloe. Mischien wel nooit.." Patsy zuchtte. "Onze walkman is kapot.. wie moet hem nu maken?" Bray haalde zijn schouders op. "Om je de waarheid te zegen Patsy. Ik mis ze ook en hoop dat ze snel terug komen." Cloe knikte "Waarom moest Ellie nou ziek worden!" Lex hoorde waar ze het over hadden. "Het is belachelijk dat ze denken dat er een medicijn is voor haar ziekte in het zuiden van de stad." Zandra knikte "Weet je wat ik denk. Het is vast een smoes! Ze wouden gewoon weg en deden net alsof dat Ellie ziek was! En ons ondertussen achterlaten." Bray keek haar kwaad aan. "Hoe kom je daar nou bij! Heb je niet gezien hoe Ellie er uit zag? Als ze hier bleef dan overleefde ze het zowiezo niet! Jullie denken alleen maar aan je zelf omdat Jack nu niet meer voor je slaafje kan spelen!" Ryan knikte hij was het voor honderd procent met Bray eens. Zandra keek naar de vloer "Sorry, ik meende het niet!" Lex deed net alsof hij niks had gehoord. Alexa had eerst gedacht dat het in het winkel centrum zo rustig en vredig was maar dat bleek dus duidelijk niet zo te zijn. De bewoners hadden allemaal stuk voor stuk hun eigen problemen. Ze stond samen met Demi op en ging naar boven.nadat ze haar kindje in de wieg had gelegd sloop ze naar de kamer van Ebony, die zat zelf nog beneden net als iedereen trouwens. Ze keek onder het bed van Ebony en in de kastjes maar nergens was iets te vinden waar de schuilplekken van andere tribes waren.. ze struikelde over een schoen en zag toen een opgerold papiertje liggen . stiekem maakte ze het open. Ja hoor! Ze had het gevonden op de papier was een plattegrond waar ook de schuilplek van de Demon Dogs stonden. Ze wist precies waar het was! Verschrikt keek Alexa op ze hoorde voetstappen op de hal ze liepen richting de kamer. Als het Ebony was had ze een heel groot probleem. "Alexa?!" vroeg een vrouwe stem verbaasd. Met een betrapt gezicht keek ze langzaam op. Opgelucht haalde ze adem. Het was Trudy. "Wat doe jij in hemelsnaam hier?" "Ik ehm.. kom mee even weg hier voordat Ebony ons ziet" ze liepen naar de kamer van Trudy in een hoog tempo. "Nou... wat deed je in de kamer van Ebony?" Alexa haalde diep adem. "Trudy beloof me dat je niks verteld tegen niemand!" "Ok, ik beloof het." Trudy stook 2 vingers op. "Ik ga mijn oude vriendin zoeken. Maar ze hoort bij de demon dogs.. daarom moest ik die plattegrond hebben om te kijken waar de schuilplek van hun is.." Trudy kon haar ogen niet geloven. Wou Alexa in haar eentje naar de demon dogs gaan? Was ze gek geworden?? "Je bent gek! Weet je wel hoe gevaarlijk dat is.." Alexa draaide haar ogen. "Bla bla bla." Riep ze door Trudy's zinnen heen. "Je ben al de honderdste, maar ik laat me niet tegen houden. Ik ga hoe dan ook met je steun of niet." "Kan ik je echt niet tegenhouden?" beslist schudde Alexa haar hoofd. "Nee! Maar je kan wel wat voor me doen. Wil je op Demi passen en niks tegen bray of Matt zeggen?" Trudy zuchtte. "Vooruit dan maar.." "Bedankt !" zo snel als ze kon en zo stiekem mogelijk verliet ze de Mall. Er was nu al genoeg tijd verspeelt . Ze was buiten gekomen en liep de straat op. Overal lagen papieren en opgedronken blikjes. Het was echt een hele grote bende. Het was nog een paar minuten voordat ze eindelijk de schuilplek zou hebben bereikt. Voorzichtig liep ze door een straatje heen, het was heel donker en vuil. Ze hield zich schuil achter een vuilnisbak vanaf hier kon ze prima kijken naar de plek waar de demon dogs woonde. Ze zocht of ze jaine zag. En ja! Daar liep ze samen met nog een jongen. Alexa hoopte dat Jaine zo meteen alleen was! Een hand greep om Alexa's mond ze wou gillen maar dag lukte niet. Ze voelde zich zo ontzetten bang! Ze was heel erg dom geweest waarom had ze niet naar Bray,Trudy , Matt en Ebony geluisterd. Allemaal woorden spookte door haar hoofd. Ze zag een paar Demon Dogs haar kant op komen ze keken in het straatje maar zagen niks en liepen weer door. Voorzichtig haalde iemand die haar stevig vast hield zijn hand weg. "Sst... weet niet bang, je kan me vertrouwen." Voorzichtig draaide Alexa haar hoofd om ze geloofde er niks van. Ze keek in een paar vrolijke blauwe ogen. Een jongen met kort geblondeerd haar gebaarde dat ze stil moest zijn. "Je moet zachtjes praten anders horen de demon dogs je nog!" Alexa vertrouwde de jongen niet. "Wie ben je en waarom heb je me zo laten schrikken?" schuldig keek hij haar aan. "Sorry, dat was niet de bedoelingen.ik wou je beschermen omdat de demon dogs langs kwamen." "Ja ja.. denk je dat ik niet voor me zelf kan zorgen?" Alexa was het zo zat dat iedereen haar maar probeerde beschermen. "Nee. Dat denk ik zeker niet, maar ik denk wel dat ik iets weet wat jij nog niet weet. Trouwens ik ben Wesley, wat is jou naam?" "Ik heet Alexa, en wat weet ik dan nog niet?" "Dat vertel ik je zo maar eerst even een veilige plek opzoeken." Alexa vertrouwde Wesley al iets meer. "Ik wou een schoolvriendin van mij die bij de demon dogs spreken, maar toen hield je me tegen." Riep ze verwijtend. "Dan ben ik heel blij dat ik dat heb gedaan!" verondwaardig keek Alexa de vreemde jongen aan. "Wat?!" "De demon dogs zijn nog gevaarlijker dan je denkt. Ik zat er eerst bij maar ben er weg gelopen! Je heb geen idee wat ze allemaal doen!" "Dus jij ken Jaine?" vroeg Alexa een stuk hoopvoller. Wesley keek naar de grond. "Jammer genoeg wel. In het begin konden we goed met elkaar opschieten, maar ze heel erg veranderd toen ze met die ander tribe gingen omgaan." "Welke Tribe?" Alexa had geen idee waar Wesley het overhad. "De queen by! Die zijn echt heel gemeen. Ze vermoorden iedereen die zich niet wil aansluiten bij hun groep! Sinds kort horen de demon dogs er ook bij. Ze houden mensen gevangen en geven die dan over aan de queen by's. ik vond dat te ver gaan en ben eruit gestapt. Ze zijn nu op zoek naar me omdat ze bang zijn dat ik het doorvertel. En dat is ook precies wat ik doe!" Alexa luisterde goed, ze was ontzettend blij dat ze Wesley tegen gekomen was! "Is Jaine ook voor de ideen van die nieuwe tribe?" Wesley knikte "Zij is degene geweest die ervoor heeft gezorgt dat we contact met ze kregen!" Alexa knikte "Dankje dat je me hebt tegen gehouden. Waarom ga je niet meer naar waar mijn nieuwe stam is? Dan kan je vertellen over de Queen by's!" beslist schudde de blonde jongen van nee. "Dat is aardig van je maar nee, ik wil voorlopig bij geen enkele stam horen! Weetje wat. Jij houd de andere stadsmensen op de hoogde en we spreken dan 1x per week op deze plek af.dan vertel ik je wat ik nog meer te weten ben gekomen en ook anderson." Alexa vond het een goed idee en stemde in. "Afgesproken! Tot snel!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- ----------------------------- --------  
  
Ondertussen in de mall: Matt liep te ijsberen in de keuken verbaasd kwam bray binnen. "Matt? Wat is er aan de hand?" Matt keek op hij keek ontzettend bezorgt. "Ze is weg!" riep hij bang. Bray fronsde zijn voorhoofd. "Wat bedoel je? Wie is weg?" Matt keek nog bezorgder dan daar net. "Alexa! Ze is nergens te vinden en niemand heeft haar gezien." Bray begon een raar gevoel te krijgen. En riep meteen iedereen naar de keuken. "heeft iemand Alexa gezien?" vroeg Matt op een dringende toon. Trudy keek naar het plafon en deed net alsof ze nergens wat van af wist. Bray zuchtte diep. "Ik denk dat ik al weet waar ze naar toe is.." verbaasd keek iedereen hem aan. "Ze wou naar de demon dogs omdat een vriendin van haar daar lid van is. Ik heb geprobeerd haar over te halen en ik dacht eerlijk gezegd dat het ook was gelukt.." "Naar Jaine? Is ze gek geworden!" Matt had het niet meer! Zo ongerust was hij. "Ze kan niet naar de demon dogs zijn! Ik heb haar de schuilplek niet gegeven." Riep Ebony opgewekt op. Trudy schudde haar hoofd. "Dat hoefde ook niet.. ze heeft de plattegrond in je kamer gevonden." Verondwaardig keek Ebony Trudy aan. "Wat? Heeft ze in mijn kamer gesnuffeld!" Bray luisterde niet naar ebony. "Jezus Trudy! En dat zeg je nu pas, je wist gewoon wat Alexa ging doen en zij niks tegen ons!" ook Matt was pissig op Trudy "Hoe kan je nou zo iets doen! Als er iets met Alexa gebeurt...." Toen stond hij beslist op. "Ik weet niet wat jullie gaan doen maar ik ga haar zoeken!" Bray knikte. En Ebony stemde ook in. Met zijn 3e verlieten ze het winkel centrum. "Ik denk dat we het beste kunnen verdelen ok?" stelde Bray voor. Iedereen ging een eigen weg. Matt was zo bang dat er iets met zijn vriendin gebeurde! En begreep niet waarom ze steeds zo eigenwijs moest zijn. Ebony ging richtig de schuilplek van de demon dogs. Ze voelde zich schuldig omdat het haar kaart was. Dat was de enige reden bleef Ebony in haar hoofd herhalen. Ze wou het niet toegeven maar ze vond die Alexa eigenlijk wel een aardige meid. Bray liep in een hoog tempo. Gedaagde hij zich niet een beetje overdreven? Het leek net alsof Alexa zijn vriendin was in plaats die van Matt. Opeens zag hij een gedaant lopen recht voor hem. Een meisje met een spijker broek en een roze topje. Ze had tot haar schouders bruin geknipt haar. Hard rende hij naar haar toe. "Alexa!" schreeuwde hij. Het meisje keek verbaasd op. "Bray?..." zij ze langszaam en niet begrijpend waarom hij zo opgelucht keek. Blij omhelsde Bray haar. Zo blij was hij! "Ik ben zo blij dat je niks mankeert!" riep hij vrolijk. Alexa voelde zich onzeker. Ze vond het fijn dat Bray haar vast hield maar voelde zicht tegelijk ook schuldig tegenover Matt. "Zou je me los willen laten? Je knijpt me zo wat fijn.." Bray beseft nu pas wat hij deed "ow! Sorry Alexa. Ik had het niet door." Snel liet hij los. "Waarom heb je niet naar me geluisterd! Je had het beloofd" Alexa draaide haar ogen. "Alsjeblieft Bray! Bespaar me die preek." Maar bray luisterde niet. Hij snapte niet waarom ze zo dom was geweest. Al snel hadden ze het winkelcentrum berijkt. Opgelucht kwam Matt aan gelopen. "Alexa! Wil je me nooit meer zo laten schrikken." Alexa gaf hem een zoen en beloofde dat ze het niet meer zou doen. "Ja dat hebben we eerder gehoord! Je had me ook beloofd niet naar die schuilplek te gaan!" Alexa keek bray verveeld aan. "Ben je klaar?" vroeg ze kattig. Bray schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee! Dat ben ik niet. Als je bij de mallratz wil aansluiten moet je je eigen wel aanpassen!" "OW! Ik begrijp het! Je wilt dat ik ga, nou je hoeft het me maar te zeggen hoor!" Alexa was bray nu echt zat en wou weg lopen. "Nee dat bedoel ik niet! En dat weetje. En trouwens Trudy jij weet wat de regels zijn waarom liet jij Alexa dan gaan?" beschuldigend keek hij de jonge moeder aan. "Laat Trudy er buiten!" schreeuwde Alexa. Matt vond eigenlijk ook dat Bray te overdreven reageerde. "Heb je Jaine gesproken?" zij hij dan ook maar snel om de ruzie te stoppen. "Nee dat niet.." zij Alexa zachtjes. "O! dus we hebben ons druk zitten maken om niks!" Bray was nu echt pissig. Lex en Zandra gaven elkaar een snelle blik. En ook de andere keken naar Alexa benieuwd naar wat ze zou zeggen. "Helemaal niet! Anders had ik nu niet belangrijke informatie!" bokte Alexa Bray uit. "Wat heb je ondekt dan?" vroeg Salene benieuwd. "Ik kwam iemand tegen en die vertelde dat er een nieuwe tribe is. Ze noemen zich zelf de Queen by! En werken samen met de demon dogs. Hun doel is iedereen vermoorden die zich niet bij hun aansluiten. De leden van de demon dogs houden mensen gevangen en leveren ze daarna over aan de queen by's" Bray keek met open mond naar Bray. En Ebony begon in haar handen te klappen. "10 punten voor Alexa" ook Lex begon geamuceerd te lachen. Hij bedacht dat hij Alexa wel tof vond. "Ze moet me maar is vertellen hoe ze bray zo uitbokt!" fluisterde ze tegen Lex. Ryan was ook verbaasd maar dan meer over de info die Alexa wist te vertellen. "Weet je het zeker." Vroeg hij nog. Alexa knikte "Voor honderd procent. We moeten oppassen en iedereen vertellen over die nieuwe tribe zodat ze allemaal voorberijd zijn! Iedereen knikte. Bray was blij met de informatie maar wou zicht niet gewonnen geven dus besloot dat hij niks zij. "Laten we het vertellen op straat en zeggen dat iedereen het door moet vertellen!" riep Cloe slim. Bray knikte. "Dat doen we morgen wel, maar het moet wel onopgemerkt gebeuren." Alexa grijnsde. "Toch blij dat ik er naar toe ben gegaan?" uitdagend keek Alexa hem aan . Bray wou iets kattigs terug zeggen maar kon niks meer zeggen toe Alexa knipoogde. Oppeens kwam er een harde klap. Iedereen keek elkaar bang aan. "Dombo's! jullie zijn vast gevolgd." Riep Lex kwaad tegen Bray. Cloe en Patsy kropen bang achter Ryan. Ze dachten allemaal het zelfde: De queen By's of de Demon Dogs hadden hun gevonden. Er kwamen een paar voetstappen binnen. De indringer kwam via het het riool. Matt was de eerste die iemand zag. Hij zag een jongen van ongeveer 14 jaar met rode stekels. Zandra kwam naast hem staan en begon te lachen. "Jongens! Het is Jack!" iedereen kwam blij van de trap af gerend. "Jack!" riep Cloe blij . om de buurt omhelsde en begroete ze de jongen. Alexa en Matt stonde stil nog bovenaan de trap. Jack kreeg hen al snel in de gaten. "Dat zijn Matt en Alexa . ze wonen nu ook hier, en hebben nog een babytje die Demi heet!" zij Salene die zag dat Jack verbaasd naar de nieuwelingen keek. "Hoi!" riep hij en Alexa liep gevolgd door Matt naar de jongen toe, ze schudde elkaar de hand. Toen gingen ze met ze allen zitten. "Waar is Ellie ?" vroeg Patsy zij was de eerste die het door had. Jack was een poos stil. "Ellie..eh ..Ze heeft het niet overleefd. Ze is onderweg dood gegaan." Jack kwam niet uit zijn woorden en er rolde tranen over zijn gezicht. Trudy maakte een zacht geschrokken kreetje en sloeg haar arm om Jack heen. Ook Cloe en Patsy begonen te huilen. Iedereen was stil en ze vonden het allemaal vrezelijk. Zelfs Ebony had een brok in haar keel. "Het spijt me Jack" riep Bray moeizaam uit. "H..het. is niet. Eerlijk..eerst alle volwassenen, toen Dal en nu ook Ellie.." Jack voelde zich zo leeg en alleen ook al was hij blij dat hij nu de steun had van zijn vrienden. "Hij zal nu wel geen tijd hebben om onze radio te maken hé..?" zij Lex spottend tegen Zandra. Die gaf haar man een waarschuwende blik. "Ik vind het jammer dat ik haar nooit heb gekend." Zij Alexa tegen die Jack. Die keek haar dankbaar aan. "Ja ze is..was heel bijzonder!" antwoordde Jack. Matt wist niet zo goed wat hij moest zeggen. Hij wist zelf niet hoe hij zich moest gedragen. Salene wou uithuilen bij Ryan, die wou haar eerst weg duwen maar kreeg het niet over zijn hart en sloeg een arm om haar heen. Ebony bemoeide zich nooit zo met Ellie dus had niet echt verdriet. Toch vond ze dat ze het niet kon maken om nu weg te gaan. Trudy vertelde Jack over de nieuwe stam ze vond dat ook hij het moest weten. "Ellie had er vast wat tegen gedaan. Ze zou een krant maken met daarin alle nieuwtjes over die stam.." Jack dacht aan hoe ze dat ook samen hadden gedaan over het virus. "Misschien moet je dat maar alleen gaan proberen. Ik denk dat Ellie dat geweldig zou vinden!" probeerde Jack. Maar die schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik kan het niet alleen." "Dat hoeft ook niet!" riep Matt "Alexa leerde op school voor journalist. Dus zij kan je helpen." Alexa keek Matt dankbaar aan. "Als je dat wilt tenminste." Jack was blij met het aanbod. Hij kon wel wat afleiding gebruiken en hij wist zeker dat dit ook de wens was van Ellie . "Ok dat is dan afgesproken" riep Alexa vriendelijk. "Zullen we beginnen?" vroeg Jack meteen. Iedereen keek verbaasd naar jack. "Wil je niet eerst even uitrusten?" vroeg Zandra. "Het heeft geen haast hoor!" probeerde ook Ryan nog. Maar Jack stond al op. "ik wil gewoon wat afleiding." Alexa knikte ze begreep het maar al te goed. Toen haar ouders overleden wou ze ook zo veel mogelijk dingen doen, om er maar niet steeds aan te denken. Samen met jack liep ze naar zijn kamer. Er stond een computer en andere technische dingen. Op de tafel. "Jij bent zeker heel erg handig!" merkte Alexa op. "valt wel mee..zonder Dal of Ellie ben ik niks!" Jack staarde naar de grond. "Hoe zijn jullie hier terecht gekomen?" "We waren op de vlucht voor een paar Demon Dogs en toen zagen we onder de brug Bray. Hij bood ons een overnachting plek aan." "Dan moet hij jullie wel meteen vertrouwen! Bray is altijd heel voorzichtig met iemand binnenlaten in het winkel centrum" Alex glimlachte. "Dat komt vast door Demi! Het is zo'n lief kindje daar ben je meteen verliefd op!" Alexa ging zitten en begon te schrijven. Toen ze klaar was printen Jack het uit. "Het is prachtig!" Jack hield de eerste pagina omhoog. Het was een heel duidelijke bericht. "We laten het morgen rond geven in de stad waar we moeten oppassen dat niemand door vertelt van wie ze het hebben gekregen." Andwoorde Alexa.  
  
Lex klopte op Ryan zijn schouder. "Hey Maker! Is het nu weer goed met jou en Salene?" Ryan haalde zijn schouders op. "Om je de waarheid te vertellen, ik heb geen idee. We hebben in ieder geval geen ruzie meer." Lex snapte niet waar zijn vriend zich zo druk om maakte. "Salene zal nu wel weten dat ze geen kans bij Bray heeft. Die is smoor verliefd op Alexa!" "Ja dat dacht ik ook al te merken, maar Alexa heeft een relatie met Matt. Ze hebben zelf een kind!" Lex knikte. "ik vind Matt een aardig gozer. Hij is denk ik veel beter voor Alexa dan onze Loverboy!" lachte lex spottend. "Ik ben blij dat Jack terug is!" zij Ryan. Hij wist dat hij maar beter over een ander onderwerp kon beginnen anders zou Lex blijven zeuren over Bray. "Ja. Het is zonde van Ellie, maar dat wisten we toch al van te voren." Zandra kwam binnen lopen. "Ow daar zijn jullie! Ik zoek mijn roze lippenstift. Heeft iemand die gezien?" Lex schudde zijn hoofd. "Die heb je toch niet nodig!" Zandra was altijd zo bezig met haar uiterlijk. Voor haar was uiterlijk en plezier het belangrijkste. Dat vond Lex ook zo leuk aan Zandra, ze was tenminste niet zo'n zuurpiet als Salene. Ryan en Lex waren al heel lang vrienden al voor dat het virus uit brak. Maar ze leken totaal niet op elkaar. Lex dacht altijd alleen aan zich zelf en maakte zich nooit zo druk. Ryan daartegen. Was echt een gevoelige jongen . het liefst was hij vader geworden maar toen hij dat voorstelde aan Salene werd ze meteen boos en zij ze dat ze niet zeker wist of ze wel verder wou met hem!  
  
Ebony klopte aan bij de deur waar Alexa en Matt nu sliepen. Ze zag dat Alexa bezig was om Demi melk te geven. "Ebony?" vroeg de jonge moeder verbaasd toen ze haar zag staan. Alexa had helemaal niet verwacht dat Ebony zou komen. "Hoi, ik wil zeggen dat ik het niet echt fijn vond dat je in mijn kamer hebt zitten neuzen!" beschaamd keek Alexa naar de vloer. "ja het is niet erg netjes van me . het spijt me Ebony en ik beloof dat ik het nooit meer zou doen." Ebony deed haar best om niet te lachen. "Jaja. Als ik jou was zou ik oppassen met wat je beloofd anders kom je zometeen niet eens meer deze kamer uit!" Alexa had door dat Ebony helemaal niet zo boos was en begon te lachen. "Als het aan Bray ligt gebeurt dat inderdaad!" Ebony knikte "Zo is bray altijd.Hij wilt altijd voor iedereen zorgen. Het is soms irritant maar ik moet toe geven hij is een perfecte leider." Alexa geloofde dat dan ook meteen. "Je wou weten waarom bray me niet kon uit staan he?" vroeg Ebony oppeens onverwacht. Alexa knikte "Alleen als je dat zelf wilt natuurlijk!" Ebony haalde hard adem "Op school was ik nieuw en ik vond Bray meteen al leuk! Maar ik was niet de enige. Trudy was ook helemaal verliefd op hem. Toch kreeg ik het voor elkaar en vlak voor het virus hadden bray en ik wat ! Toen het virus verspreide en alle volwassen overleden.greep Trudy haar kans en Bray liet me meteen links liggen. Ik had geen zin meer om op hem te wachten. Dus besloot ik dat ik me aansloot bij Zoot. Nadat hij overleed waren de loco's niks meer. Ik mocht bij de mallrats wonen omdat ik ze kon beschermen samen met mijn overige loco's team." Ebony vond het moeilijk om zo over haar gevoelens te praten met iemand die ze helemaal niet goed kenden. Maar tot haar verbazing voelde het goed. "Het ging een poos bes wel goed. Tot dat Bray wat kreeg met Danni. Ik kon haar niet uitstaan, niemand eigenlijk. Haar vader is een van de daders van het virus! Ik was jaloers en heb haar veraden aan The Cosen. Dat was heel erg verkeerd van me, en sinds dien heeft Bray een gruwelijke hekel aan me. Iedereen eigenlijk" ging Ebony verder met haar verhaal. "Wat is er met Danni gebeurd?" vroeg Alexa benieuwd. Ebony haalde haar schouders op. "Ze hebben me beloofd dat ze haar geen pijn zouden doen. Maar ik weet niet waar ze haar heen hebben gebracht." "En nu?" Alexa keek Ebony vragend aan. Die begreep niet waar Alexa het over had. "Voel je nog steeds wat voor Bray?" verduidelijkte Alexa haar vraag. Ebony was een poosje stil. "Ik heb me er bij neergelegd. Bray is niks voor mij!" riep ze stoer. Alexa haalde een wenkbrauw omhoog. Ze had door dat Ebony grote moeite had om zich groot te houden. "Alexa..ik weet zeker dat Bray meer voor je voelt als gewoon vriendschap" "Wat maakt je dat denken?" Ebony draaide haar ogen. "O! kom op. Je bent toch niet blind! Zie je dan niet hoe bray naar je kijkt? Iedereen weet het." Alexa voelde dat ze rood werd. "Ik mag Bray heel erg graag. Hij is knap en aardig en.." Alexa zuchte diep. Ebony glimlachte "Je hoeft het mij niet te vertelen hoe perfect Bray is! Hij is gewoon Mr. Right." "Mischien, maar niemand kan Matt vervangen. Hij is mischien soms een beetje onhandig maar is wel heel trouw. En ik denk niet dat bray dat ook is." "Ik weet het niet. Mischien wel mischien niet.." het was een poos stil in de kamer. "Vreemd eigenlijk. Ik praat nooit met iemand over mijn verleden en opeens had ik de behoeft om het jou te vertellen en ik heb er geen spijt van.." verstoorde Ebony de rust. Alexa glimlachte tevreden. "Ik ben blij dat te horen! ik denk dat ik jou nu ook wat moet vertellen. Ik hoop dat ik ervan op aan kan datje het niet doorvertelt?" Ebony knikte van ja. "Ik heb niet alles vertelt toen ik naar de Demon Dogs ging. Ik was van plan om op Jaine aftestappen tot dat iemand me vast hield. Het was een jongen die Wesley heet. Hij was eerst een lid van de Demon Dogs maar was gevlucht toen ze in contact kwamen met die nieuwe stam. Hij heeft mijn leven zo wat gered en verteld wat er allemaal aan de hand was. Ik heb gevraagd of hij mee ging naar de Mall om het te vertellen tegen iedereen. Maar hij vertrouwd niet meer zo snel iemand, dus heb ik afgesproken dat we zo ongeveer 1x in de week afspreken dat hij me op de hoogde houd van de ontwikkelingen in de stad." Ebony luisterde aandachtig. "Waarom heb je dit niet tegen de andere vertelt?" "Wesley woord gezocht door de Demon Dogs. En als iedereen het weet zeggen ze mischien iets en dan kunnen ze Wesley vinden. We moeten heel voorzichtig zijn! Niemand mag weten dat we medeplichtig zijn anders worden wij zo meteen ook gezocht." Ebony begreep het probleem maar al te goed. "Waarom vertel je het wel aan mij?" "Matt en al de andere houden mij nu extra goed in de gaten en stel dat ik een keer niet kan, en Wesley heeft belangrijk nieuws. Ik dacht jou houden ze toch niet in de gaten dus als ik niet kan dan kan jij wel misschien naar hem toe gaan..." Alexa hoopte dat Ebony het een goed idee vond. Als dat niet zo was dan had ze een probleem. Maar gelukkig was dit niet het geval. Ebony begreep het en wou het nog doen ook! "Dankje wel! We moeten eerst ongezien samen proberen zodat Wesley weet dat jij wel te vertrouwen bent en andersom ook!" "Alexa, niemand mag weten dat wij hebben gepraat anders zoeken ze er vast wast achter." "ja daar had ik ook al aan gedacht.. ik denk dat Matt zo meteen ook naar boven komt dus dan moet je maar snel weg zijn." Ebony begreep het en stond op. "Bedankt." Alexa glimlachte "Jij ook!" toen Ebony weg was plofde ze op haar bed en keek naar Demi die liefjes lag te slapen. Eigenlijk was Ebony best wel een toffe meid, je moest alleen geduld met haar"hebben en door de harde buitenkant heen prikken!  
  
Jack kon maar niet in slaap vallen en draaide wat rond op zijn stoel. Hij kon die lege blik in elie's ogen maar niet vergeten.steeds zag hij voor zicht wat er gebeurde: Ze liepen naar een boom toe omdat Ellie niet meer op haar benen kon staan. Hij had nog geprobeerd om haar wat water te geven maar Ellie had geen krachten meer om te drinken of wat anders. Tot jack zijn verbazing leek ze helemaal niet meer op de Ellie die hij kende. Ze was heel erg bleek, lege ogen. Ellie zij moeizaam dat ze van hem hielde en dat ze hem nooit zou vergeten. Jack begon te huilen.en riep dat ze niet moest dood gaan. Maar het hielp niet,in zijn armen stierf ze langzaam. Jack had het niet meer en begon te huilen. Salene liep net langs en hoorde hem. Ze liep naar Jack toe en sloeg een arm om de jongen heen. "Wat heeft het nou allemaal nog voor zin?" vroeg Jack huilend. "Ik heb niemand meer! Iedereen gaat dood!" "Je hebt ons nog! Wij staan er altijd voor je klaar!" Jack probeerde moeizaam te glimlachen maar het lukt niet echt. "Ik mis ze ook Jack. Iedereen de volwassenen, Danni,Dal,Ellie. Maar we moeten de moed niet opgeven dat zouden zij ook niet willen. Ik weet zeker dat Ellie trots op je is als ze je zo ziet" de woorden van Salene maakte Jack blijer. Ze bleven een poos zo zitten en haalde herinnerden op die ze met hun overleden vrienden hadden mee gemaakt.  
  
Het was weer ochtend. Ebony was de laatste die binnenkwam en gaf een onopmerkelijke knipoog aan Alexa. Die grijnsde en gaf Matt een zoen op zijn voorhoofd. "Ik ga even wandelen met Demi." Ebony begreep de tip. "hmm.. het is hier zo een rot zweer ik ga maar is een luchtje scheppen." Bray greep de kans om een krengige opmerking te maken. "Ha! Dan is het lekker rustig!" riep hij sarcastisch. Ebony negeerde de blik en ging expres een andere kant op dan Alexa deed. "Zal ik mee gaan met je?" vroeg Matt nog aan zijn vriendin maar die knikte van nee. "Ik ben zo meteen weer terug!" Bray had heel de dag nog niks tegen Alexa gezegd. Hij had heel de nacht liggen piekeren over wat hij zou moeten doen. En had besloten om zich niet zoveel met haar te bemoeien. Hij dacht dat,dat verliefde gevoel van hem dan wel over zou gaan. In het Riool kwamen Ebony en Alexa elkaar tegen. Alexa had Demi meegenomen. "Ben je klaar?" vroeg Ebony. Samen liepen ze op de straat. "Waar is het precies?" "Dat zal je zo wel zien." Andwoorde Alexa geheimzinnig. Na een paar minuten stond Alexa stil en gaf Demi aan Ebony. "Blijf hier staan. Ik ga eerst zelf is met Wesley praten ok?" en weg was ze. Een jongen stond op de afgesproken plek met zijn rug in haar richting. Alexa tikte op zijn rug. Geschrokken draaide Wesley om "Ha! Nu heb ik jou eens laten schrikken." Wesley grijnsde toen hij Alexa zag "Dat is je inderdaad gelukt!" Alexa legde uit dat ze iemand had mee genomen en waarom ze dat had gedaan. Wesley had er geen problemen mee en dus wenkte Alexa,ebony dat ze kon komen. "Hoi, ik ben Ebony" stelde ze zich voor. "Hey. Ik ben dus Wesley" "Ben je nog wat te weten gekomen?" viel Alexa met de deur in huis. Die knikte meteen. "De Queen By's wonen aan de rand van het bos. En er moet ergens een kamp zijn waar ze alle mensen opsluiten tot dat ze zover zijn dat ze heel de stad gevangen hebben.en ze dus allemaal kunnen vermoorden." "Hoeveel hebben ze er al?" vroeg Ebony. "Nog lang niet allemaal, dit is nog maar een voorproefje. De echte aanval moet nog gebeuren. Ik denk dat zich eerst nog moeten voorberijden." "Bedankt voor de info Wesley. Nu weet ik wat wij ook moeten doen!" verbaasd keek Ebony haar aan. "We moeten zorgen dat ook wij sterk genoeg zijn om ze te kunnen slaan, iedereen moet kunnen leren vechten. En we moeten weten waar ze de mensen gevangen houden. Zodat we ze kunnen redden!" Alexa klonk behoorlijk zeker van haar zaak. Maar Wesley was minder positief "Dat klinkt nu wel heel mooi en makkelijk, maar dat is het natuurlijk niet he!" waarschuwde hij haar. "Dat weet ik ook wel.maar we moeten toch wat doen!" Ebony was het eens met Alexa. "IK kan wel helpen met het vechten, bij de Loco's heb ik een paar handige trucs geleerd!" dankbaar keek Alexa haar aan. "Ik moet nu echt terug gaan, ebony jij kan beter wat later komen, anders valt het ook zo op." En weg was Alexa. Ebony en Wesley keken elkaar verlegen aan. Zenuachtig glimlachte Wesley.  
  
Jack was bezig op zijn computer, maar hij kon zich niet concentreren. Hij ergerde zich toen hij hoorde dat Cloe en Patsy op de gang hard aan het lachen waren. Kwaad liep hij naar de hal toe "Hebben jullie dan geen greintje respect?" verbaasd keken de 2 meisjes jack aan. "Ik weet niet of jullie het weten maar Ellie is dood!" Patsy schrok en begon te huilen. "Hou op met schreeuwen! Je maakt haar aan het huilen!" nam Cloe het voor haar vriendin op. "O! nou heb ik het gedaan! Jullie doen net alsof dat er niks gebeurd is!" Bray en Salene hoorde de ruzie en kwamen hard aan gelopen. "Wat is hier aan de hand?" vroeg Bray verbaasd toen hij zag dat jack schreeuwde naar Cloe en Patsy. Salene knielde naast Patsy neer die nog steeds zat te huilen. "Hij doet stom tegen ons!" vertelde Cloe aan Salene. "Ze zijn Ellie nu al vergeten! Net als jullie trouwens!" kwam Jack voor zich zelf op. Patsy wreef haar tranen weg. "Niet waar, we waren alleen maar aan het spelen en toen begon hij stom te doen!" Bray zuchte "Jack, we vinden het allemaal vrezelijk wat er met Ellie is gebeurd, maar je kan toch niet verwachtte dat we heel de dag gaan treuren?" Jack wist dat Bray gelijk had maar het voelde niet zo "Laat me toch allemaal met rust!" kwaad liep hij naar zijn kamer. Salene en Bray werpte elkaar een bezorgende blik. Alexa was ondertussen al thuis gekomen.ze had nadat ze Demi in bed had gelegd nog even met Trudy gepraat. "Hey Schat!" Matt kwam vrolijk aangelopen. Alexa glimlachte "Hey! Jij ziet er vrolijk uit!" Matt knikte. "zo voel ik me ook! Je raad nooit wat ik zo juist heb gezien!" Alexa was nu wel erg nieuwschierig geworden. "Nou?!" mysterieus grijnste haar vriend. "Demi heeft zojuist voor het eerst gekropen!" Alexa's ogen werden groot van blijheid. Opgewekt liepen ze achter elkaar de trap op naar hun kamer. Demi zat in haar bedje. Trots pakte Matt zijn kindje uit haar bed en legde haar voorzichtig op de grond. "Nou liefje, laat mama is zien wat je kan!" voorzichtig en onhandig begon Demi te kruipen. Alexa keek stil en verbaasd naar haar dochtertje. "Ow!" bracht ze blij uit. Demi werd moe van het kruipen en lag stil op de grond. "Kom maar, je moet weer lekker gaan slapen." Matt pakte Demi beet en deed haar weer in haar bed. Opgewonden verlieten Alexa en Matt de kamer. Ze gingen bij de rails staan. Spontaan omhelsde Alexa haar vriend. En begon hem te zoenen. Bray kwam net aangelopen, en bleef verschrikt staan. Alexa zag hem. Ze begon blij te gillen "Demi kan kruipen!" Bray probeerde te lachen maar het ging met moeite. Hij zag steeds weer voor zich hoe Alexa en Matt zoende, en dat deed hem heel erg pijn. "Gefeliciteerd!" riep hij snel en liep toen weg. Ebony kwam binnen ze was nu pas thuis. Ongezien liep Alexa naar haar toe. "Zo! Jullie hebben het lang volgehouden!" riep ze grijnsend. Ebony begon te blozen. "Ja, Wesley is een aardig gast!" met veel betenis keek Alexa haar vriendin aan. "En verder niks?" Ebony haalde haar wenkbrouw op. "Nee wijsneus! Verder niks!" verwaand liep Ebony verder. Alexa's ogen schitterde en ze had een ondeugende blik. "Bray!" schreeuwde Ebony vervolgens en ging naar de kamer. Met een vermoeid gezicht kwam bray aan lopen. "Wat is er nu weer Ebony?" "Goh! Wat zijn we weer geïnteresseerd! Roep iedereen wil je? Ik heb belangrijk nieuws!" met moeite stond hij op en riep te anderen. Iedereen kwam stuk voor stuk binnen druppelen. Alexa deed net alsof ze vol verwachting zat te wachten naar wat Ebony ging vertellen terwijl ze het natuurlijk al lang wist. Lex verwachte er niet veel van , en hing bij de binnengang "Wat is er?" Bray haalde zijn schouders op "Dat zou ik ook wel is willen weten!" hij werpte en blik naar Ebony. "Toen ik een rondje ging lopen ben ik heel wat interessante dingen tegen gekomen! Die nieuwe stam waar Alexa ons over had verteld, wonen dicht bij het bos! En ze hebben daar ook een kamp waar ze de stadbewoners opsluiten! Ze gaan binnenkort de echte aanval doen, dus we moeten voorbereid zijn!" iedereen luisterde aandachtig naar Ebony en ze keken nu allemaal (ook lex) heel serieus. "Alexa? Wat stel jij voor?" Ebony knipoogde zo onopvallend mogelijk. "ehm.... Ik denk dat we allemaal moeten leren vechten! En in groepen proberen te vinden waar ze dat kamp hebben!" herhaalde Alexa haar worden van die zelfde middag. "Laten we meteen de taken verdelen!" riep Ebony haastig. Alexa stond op en begon op het bord te schrijven. "Jack en ik gaan verder met de nieuw krant. Patsy en Cloe delen het aan iedereen uit! Ebony weet vast nog wel een paar vecht trucs. Samen met Lex ga jij die oefenen zodat je ze zo snel mogelijk aan alle kinderen van de stad kan leren. Ryan gaat met Salene op zoek naar wapens. Zandra en Trudy zorgen voor de kinderen, en Matt en Bray gaan samen op zoek naar het kamp! Is dat goed zo?" vroeg Alexa uiteindelijk "Hebben we er nog wat tegenin te bregen?" vroeg Lex irritant. "Nee!" antwoordde ze beslist . "Zo! Jij hebt dat snel doorbedacht" gaf Trudy haar een compliment. "Ja! Ik ben een snelle denker!" grijnsde die dan ook. Ebony maakte een overdreven kuchtje. Bray was een poos stil, hij zag het helemaal niet zitten om met Matt alleen op zoek te gaan naar dat kamp. Hij wist totaal niet wat hij zou moeten zeggen . ook Matt was er niet al te blij mee. Verveeld gooide hij een bal tegen de muur en ving het behendig weer op. Salene ging naast Alexa staan. "Is het wel slim om Bray samen met Matt te laten gaan?" fluisterde Salene verbaasd. Alexa keek haar raar aan. "Tuurlijk! Waarom niet? Matt en Bray zijn allebij sterke jongens die weten wat ze willen. Ik denk dat ze een te gek team zijn!" antwoordde die dan ook meteen. Hmm.. salene was het daar duidelijk niet mee eens. "Waarom denk jij van niet dan Salene?" "Nou, ik denk dat ze te veel op elkaar lijken van karakter en interesse, vooral in jou.." bracht het roodharige meisje moeizaam uit. "Onzin! Bray ziet mij gewoon als een vriendin! Let op ik zal het vragen als dat je gerust stelt" Bray schreeuwde Alexa naar de jongen "Heb jij er moeite mee om met Matt te werken?" met een betrapt gezicht keek hij haar aan. "Nee hoor" loog hij. Alexa's gezicht klaarde op "En jij Matt?" vroeg ze aan haar vriend. "Ook niet.." antwoordde die moeilijk. Met een "Ik zij het je toch!" gezicht keek Alexa, Salene aan. Die draaide haar ogen, discuceren met Alexa had totaal geen zin! Matt en Bray gaven elkaar een dodelijke blik. Patsy en Cloe waren super trots op hun 'belangrijke opdracht!' en stopte niet mer erover te praten. Ryan was samen met Lex aan het discuseren waar ze de beste wapens konden vinden en het materiaal. Zandra was niet zo tevreden met haar klus, ze zou veel liever willen kijken hoe Lex samen met Ebony handige Vecht kunsten ging verzinnen. Trudy daarintegen was zeer tevreden over haar klus. Ze hoefde zich nergens druk over te maken. Ze deed dit werk toch al heel de dag! "Kom op Zan! Je zal dit heel vaak moeten doen als je later een kind krijgt" Zandra keek Trudy verbaasd aan. "Wie zegt dat ik en kind wil! Stel je voor! Dan krijg ik zo'n lelijke dikke buik!" Zandra werd al misselijk bij het idee. Ze wou haar perfecte figuurtje voor geen goud missen. Trudy keek haar lachend aan. "Dat ben je zo weer kwijt! Kijk maar naar mij of Alexa!" "Hmm.. Trouwens ik zie Lex niet echt als vader voor me!" ging Zandra verder. Trudy knikte daar kon ze nog wel is gelijk in hebben.  
  
Cloe en Patsy wachtte tot dat Jack en Alexa de eerste krantjes hadden uitgeprint . om vervolgens ze allemaal uit te delen op straat. Alexa waarschuwde de meiden eerst nog dat ze heel voorzichtig moesten zijn. Jack keek naar de stapel uitgedraaide krantjes,voor vandaag hadden ze er genoeg. "Wat moeten we nu gaan doen?" vroeg hij. "Laten we net als Cloe en Patsy doen,en ze gaan uitdelen!" andwoorde Alexa,jack knikte hij vond het een goed idee.  
  
Ebony en Lex waren in de hal. Ebony liet een vecht pas zien. Aandachtig keek Lex ernaar. "Zo komt je loco-image nog is te pas!" riep hij spottend. Ebony gaf een boze blik terug. "Doe jij het maar is na!" Ebony duwde de stok in zijn handen. Lex probeerde na te doen wat Ebony ook had gedaan, maar hij wist het niet meer. Ebony grijnsde "Zet is je voet is naar voren, dan je linke arm naar voren en duw je de stok naar voren zodat die precies in het middenrif van de vijand komt." Ebony deed het nog een keer voor maar oefende dan op Lex. De stok kwam in Lex zijn buik "Auw!!" gilde die meteen. "Zie je! Die truc help wel!" Lex pakte de stok weer terug en probeerde het, en jahoor! Hij had de smaak te pakken. Lex wist zelf ook nog een paar handige gevechten.  
  
Salene en Ryan liepen in de stad richting de oude boerderij die nou toch niet meer bewoond was. Ze hoopte om van de oude gereedschappen vecht wapens te maken. Voorzichtig deed Ryan de deur open. Salene wreef onder haar neus. "Het is hier wel stoffig!" riep ze geiriteerd. Ryan grijnsde "Daarom noemen ze het ook de oude Boerderij!" Salene deed net als of ze hem niet had gehoord. Ryan liep naar een hark en gaf die aan het roodharige meisje. Die had een kist gevonden waarin alle gereedschappen zaten. "We hebben geluk vandaag!" riep Salene weer vrolijk. Ryan knikte "Ik hoop dat de andere dat ook hebben!" riep hij aarzelend.  
  
Achter elkaar aan liepen Matt en Bray de berg op. Ze zijden niks en keken elkaar geen ogenblik aan. Matt verveelde zicht rot en wensde dat de tijd snel voor bij ging. Op zijn tong brande steeds de vraag. Hij had nu de kans om het te vragen. Toch hield Matt zijn mond stevig dicht. Waarschijnlijk was hij bang voor het andwoord dat Bray ging geven. Mischien zou hij zeggen dat hij inderdaad verliefd was op zijn Alexa, Matt zou niet weten wat hij dan zou moeten doen. Ook al zij Alexa dat ze veel van hem hield, bleef hij jaloers en onzeker. Bray voelde zich ook niet op zijn gemak. Hij had zo gehoopt dat hij samen met Alexa mocht gaan zoeken naar het kamp. Dan zou hij haar eindelijk kunnen vertellen wat hij voor haar voelde. Vanuit zijn ooghoeken keek Bray voorzichtig nar Matt. Die liep hard voor hem uit. Alsof hij voor zijn leven liep! Ze waren nu al een uur aan het zoeken, en hadden nog helemaal niks gevonden. Ze hadden het bos al bijna berijkt. Opeens stond Matt stil. "Ik moet het weten !" riep hij. Bray keek hem stil aan. "Wat?" Matt haalde diep adem "Ben jij verliefd op Alexa?" vroeg hij op een dringende toon. Met een betrapt gezicht keek Bray naar de jongen. "Nee natuurlijk niet!" loog Bray snel. Maar daar nam Matt geen genoegen mee "Vertel de waarheid Bray!" wat had het ook voor zin om te liegen dat Bray, hij kon Alexa toch niet krijgen! "Ok, als je dat zo graag wilt. Ja dat klopt ik voel meer voor Alexa dan gewoon vrienden gevoelens. Maar wees niet bang. Alexa is verliefd op jou en niet op mij!" kwaad liep bray een stukje verder. Matt wensde dat hij het niet had gevraagd. Hij was al zo bang geweest voor dit andwoord. "Je blijft met poten van haar af!" schreeuwde Matt. Bray liep hard weg. Hij had zo'n spijt dat hij het had gezegt. Trudy,Salene, en zelfs Ebony waren verliefd op hem geweest maar de enige die hij wou, zag hem niet staan. Matt was woedend, hij ist niet wat hij moest doen. Zal hij Alexa vertellen dat bray grote gevoelens voor haar had. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. Stel dat dat zijn vriendin ook stiekem verliefd was op Bray, dan was hij haar voorgoed kwijt. Moe kwam Bray aan in de Mall. Hij keek naar de trap waarop Jack en Alexa stonden, ze pratte met Patsy en Cloe. Alexa lag helemaal in een deuk. Bray besefte dat Alexa een mooie lach had. Ze draaide zich om en zag Bray staan. Lachend kwam ze van de trap afrennen. "Hai Bray! Hebben jullie het kunnen vinden?" Bray keek naar de grond. "Nee." Alexa was gelukkig niet erg teleurgesteld. "Daar was ik al bang voor. We proberen het gewoon op nieuw. Ryan en Salene hebben geweldige gereedschappen gevonden die we goed kunnen verbouwen tot wapens." Alexa bleef maar door praten Bray voelde zich erg ongemakkelijk. Oppeens wat het stil "Waar is Matt?" vroeg ze uiteindelijk. Bray haalde zijn schouders op "Weet ik het!" boos liep hij de trap op. Verbaad keek Alexa hem achter na met grote ogen en haar mond open. "Bray!? Wat is er nou?" schreeuwde ze nog. Maar de jongen deed net alsof hij het niet hoorde. Ebony stond achter Alexa. "Wat heeft die nou?" vroeg ze aan Alexa. "Als ik dat is wist!" . Matt kwam binnenlopen zijn gezicht was helemaal vuil. Opgelucht liep Alexa naar haar vriend toe. "Waar was je nou?" vroeg ze bezorgt. Matt keek haar schuin aan. "Ik wou gewoon even alleen zijn." Alexa sloeg een arm om Matt heen. "Waarom reageren jij en Bray zo raar? Is er soms iets gebeurt dat ik moet weten?" Matt keek bedenkelijk voor zich. "Het is niks belangrijks, we kregen gewoon ruzie over een stom dingentje. Ik wou en links en Bray wou perse rechts." Loog Matt snel een verhaaltje aan elkaar. Alexa haalde haar wenkbrouw op, ze wist niet zeker of dit wel waar was. "Kom je moet je maar gaan wassen." Matt knikte. Dat moest hij zeker!  
  
Cloe liep naar Zandra toe die met Demi op schoot zat. "Ze is lief he?" Zandra knikte "Ja zeker! Ik had niet gedacht dat ik dit leuk zo vinden!" Cloe ging naast Zandra op de bank zitten. "Zandra mag ik wat vragen?" vroeg ze voorzichtig. Het oudere meisje knikte "Vind jij mij dik?" Zandra keek Cloe met grote ogen aan. "Jou en dik? Nee joh! Jij ziet er heel goed uit! Hoe kom je daar toch bij?" Cloe keek naar de grond. "Patsy zegt dat ik een dikke kop heb!" Zandra trok haar wenkbrouw op. "Patsy heeft dar toch geen verstand van! Cloe geloof me maar. Je ziet er heel goed uit!" Cloe was nog niet overtuigd. "Maar ik ben niet zo mooi als jou.." Zandra glimlachte "Wil je dat ik je opmaak?" dankbaar keek het kleine meisje haar aan . en knikte hevig. Zandra pakte haar make-up spullen. En begon wat licht roze oogschaduw op Cloe's ogen te smeren. Van boven deed ze wat witte. Haar lippen werden ook roze. En op haar wangen tekende Zandra een mooi tekentje. Zandra was heel erg mode bewust. Ze wist precies wat mooi was. Haar eigen haar was ook heel apart. De linker helft wat blauw en de rechter helft was roze geverfd. Uit haar kast haalde een paars/roze jurkje. Cloe keek er met grote bewondering naar. "Mag ik die dragen?" vroeg ze opgewonden. Zandra knikte. "Trek maar eens aan!" Cloe had de jurk aan getrokken en stond voor de Spiegel. "Wat mooi! Hij past je goed!" riep Zandra meteen. Cloe keek blij in de spiegel. Ze moest nu alleen haar, haar nog doen. "Ga maar zitten, dan zal ik het wel invlechten!" het duurde een poosje voor dat het af was. Maar het resultaat mocht er zijn! Cloe's haar wat tot haar kruin in gevlochten en het zag er heel erg mooi uit! .  
  
Iedereen op bray na zat in de keuken. Matt had zijn arm om Alexa geslagen en was tevreden dat Bray er niet was. Iedereen bewonderde de nieuwe look van Cloe. Patsy keek haar beste vriendin jaloers aan. Trudy stond op en liep naar de kamer van Bray, die zat in zijn hangmat en gooide verveelde een bal tegen de muur. "Hey, moet jij niet eten?" vroeg ze verbaasd. Bray keek haar niet aan. "IK heb geen trek" zij hij bot. "Heeft het iets met Matt te maken? Het leek erop dat jullie nog al ruzie hadden..." kwaad keek hij Trudy aan. "Waar slaat dat nou op! Waar bemoei jij je eigenlijk mee!" Trudy schrok van Bray's overdreven reactie. "Sorry hoor, ik wil je gewoon helpen." "Het ik daar om gevraagd dan?" "Weetje bray, misschien is het wel goed voor je dat je eens weet hoe het voelt om afgewezen te worden. Maar begrijp je dan niet dat je nog niet bent afgewezen?" zij trudy nog terwijl ze al in de opening van de deur stond. Niet begrijpend keek Bray de jonge vrouw aan. "Waar heb je het over?" "Ik wil maar zeggen, je hebt Alexa toch niet verteld dat je wat voor haar voelt! Dus hoe weet je dan of zij ook verliefd is op jou?" beantwoorde Trudy de vraag en verliet uiteindelijk de kamer. Bray keek bedenkelijk voor zich uit. En besloot toen om naar beneden te gaan. Hij zag dat Alexa een krijtje had gepakt "Ah Bray! Je komt net op tijd! We gaan de opdrachten net indelen.." Bray keek naar Matt die gaf hem een hatelijke blik. "Iedereen moet het zelfde werk doen als gisteren ok?" Matt schudde zijn hoofd. "O, Nee! Ik ga niet weer met Bray op zoek naar dat kampgebied hoor!"riep Matt beslist. Ook Bray was duidelijk niet van plan om mee te werken. Alexa zuchtte diep. "Ok dan, Matt jij helpt Jack met de computer en ik ga dan wel samen met Bray op pad." Bray keek verast en blij tegelijk, Matt was juist woedend "Wat?!" Alexa begreep niet waarom Matt zo jaloers deed. "Hoezo? Is dat een probleem." Matt had geen zin in een ruzie en zijn dus met grote moeite nee. "Mooi zo! Dan kan iedereen nu aan het werk." Bray deed moeite om zijn grijns binnen te houden. Ebony sleurde Lex mee en ook Ryan en Salene gingen weer opstap. Matt keek jaloers naar zijn vriendin toen ze samen met Bray het winkelcentrum verliet. Het was een poos stil toen ze op de straat liepen. "Tot waar hebben jullie gisteren gezocht?" vroeg Alexa uiteindelijk. "We zijn tot de helling gekomen." Alexa keek hem verbaasd aan. "dan vind ik het niet raar dat jullie het kamp nietkonden vinden! Ze leggen hun kamp heus niet boven op die helling!" Bray zuchtte dat wist hij ook wel, maar hij kon het gisteren echt niet opbrengen om in zijn eentje verder te zoeken. "Ja toen kregen ik en Matt ruzie.." Alexa draaide haar ogen. "Omdat jij rechts wou en hij links?" Bray keek haar verbaasd aan "Wat?!" vroeg hij niet begrijpend. "Dat dacht ik al!"Alexa wist nu zeker dat Matt zomaar een verhaaltje had verzonnen om de waarheid niet te hoeven vertellen. "Ok Bray, nou wil ik het weten. Waar hadden jullie ruzie om?" Bray had ook geen zin om er over te praten en hielp hard door. Maar Alexa bleef staan toen ze aan de top van een berg waren. Ze konden nu over het bos heen kijken. "Bray!" riep ze dringend . d ie draaide zich om hij keek ernstig en zijn gezicht was rood. Voorzichtig liep hij naar haar toe. Alexa ging zitten in het gras, langzaam kwam Bray naast haar zitten. "Ik denk niet dat je het wilt horen, het zal je hele leven overhoop halen." "Mischien wel, maar dan weet ik tenminste wat er aan de hand is. Had die ruzie met mij te maken?" Bray probeerde Alexa niet in haar ogen te kijken. Maar ze hield zijn hoofd vast. "Nou?" bray keek haar aan. "Ja" "Matt vroeg me of.. eh .. ii ik verliefd was op eh jou.." Alexa begon zich nou ook ongemakkelijk te voelen haar hard ging als een gek te keer. "Wat zij je?" vroeg ze uiteindelijk toch. "De waarheid." "Alexa ik kan het niet helpen.. ik voel meer voor je dan ik voor een ander meisje voel.." "Ik hou van Matt.." zij Alexa zacht. Bray zuchtte "Dat weet ik! Ik wil niet tussen jullie in komen, maar dat gevoel stopt niet." "Je bent heel erg bijzonder Bray. Maar ik wil niet dat ik Matt verlies en het is niet goed voor Demi" "Dus je wilt je gevoel verstoppen?" Bray had geen zin meer om zich in te houden. Hij moest alles proberen. "Mischien wel.." Bray pakte Alexa vast en begon haar te zoenen. Alexa kon de verleiding niet weerstaan en zoende terug maar realiseerde zich toen waar ze mee bezig was. "Nee! Sorry Bray dit kan niet!" en ze maakte zich los. Bray voelde zich zwaar klote en voor het blok gezet. Hij wist dat Alexa hem nu noit meer zo durven aan het kijken en hij haar al helemaal niet! Bray draaide zich om , en probeerde zijn tranen te verbergen. "We kunnen toch gewoon vrienden blijven?" probeerde Alexa nog maar Bray duwde haar weg. "Laat me als je blieft alleen." Alexa had geen zin om nu terug te gaan naar The Mall. En besloot dat ze beter maar alleen op zoek kon gaan naar de nieuwe stam die zich de De Queen By's noemde. In haar hoofd spookte alle woorden die Bray had gezegt. De woorden van Matt. Ze had de juiste beslissing genomen maar waarom voelde ze zich nu zo rot? Langzaam liep Alexa van de berg af. Het was heel erg glad dus hield ze goed vast aan de bomen. Het was slimmer als ze nu terug zou gaan in haar eentje de queen by's zoeken was gewoon veel te gevaarlijk dus klom ze weer terug. Haar voet bleef vast zitten Alexa bleef maar naar beneden glijden. Ze gilde maar niemadn hoorde haar. Uit eindelijk kwam ze met haar hoofd tegen een harde steen aan. Ze was bewusteloos..  
  
Bray liep een rondje geen idee waar hij heen liep. Zolang hij maar niet naar de mall moest. Alexa zal nu wel tegen iedereen gezegt hebben hoe dom hij zich had gedragen. En Matt zou hem vast gaan uit lachen. Bray werd kwaad door het het idee alleen al. Het was nu avond en al behoorlijk donker. Hij kon nu beter terug gaan, morgen vroeg zou hij vertrekken naar een plek waar niemand hem kende!  
  
Matt zag met Demi op zijn schoot in de keuken Zandra zat bij hem. "Waar blijven ze nou toch?" vroeg hij geërgerd. Lex kwam aangelopen en begon te lachen. "Die hebben het zo gezellig met zijn 2e dat ze er vandoor zijn gegaan." Matt keek hem kwaad aan. "Nee! Dat zou Alexa nooit doen!" geheimzinnig begon Lex te lachen. "Onee?" "Lex! Stop daar mee. Luister niet naar hem hoor Matt. Alexa zou jou nooit verlaten voor die macho." Matt hoopte maar dat Zandra gelijk had. Demi begon te kraaien en trok aan zijn jack. Op dat moment kwam Bray verward aan gelopen. Hij hoopte dat niemand hem zag maar hij had pech. "Bray!!" Patsy kwam blij aan gerend. Zachtjes zij Bray haar gedag en wou toen weg lopen naar zijn kamer. Bang dat hij Alexa zou zien. Matt kwam hard aan gelopen iedereen hing over de reling. "Waar bleven jullie nou!" riep Matt kwaad. Verbaasd keek Bray de jongen aan. "Wat bedoel je ?" toen stond Trudy versteend stil. "Bray.. waar is Alexa?" geschrokken keek Bray haar aan. "je..je bedoelt dat ze niet hier is?" er spookte allemaal enge ideeën door zijn hoofd. "Wat heb je met haar gedaan? Waar is Alexa!" riep Matt nu ook totaal in paniek. Demi begon te huilen in de armen van Zandra. Ze miste haar moeder vast. Ebony liep de trap af en schoof een stoel voor Bray neer. "Geef hem een glas water!" schreeuwde ze naar Jack. Nadat Bray een paar slokken had opgedronken. "Wat is er gebeurd?" drong Matt aan. "We .. ik.. ik ze vroeg wat er was en toen heb ik het verteld. En toen .. eh" iedereen keek Bray niet begrijpend aan ze snapte er niks van. "Je hebt haar verteld dat je verliefd op haar bent?" begreep Matt als enige er uit. Langzaam knikte Bray. "Hoe durf je! Ik wist het wel gore klootzak!" Matt vloog Bray in zijn haren hij wou hem een harde klap geven maar Ebony sprong er tussen en Lex hield hem stevig vast. "Rustig nou!" schreeuwde Salene. "Trudy? Waar is Alexa?" vroeg nu ook Cloe . "Ik hoop maar dat er niks met haar is gebeurd." Riep Zandra angstig. "Vast niet ! Alexa is een sterke meid. Ik denk dat ze gewoon even weg wou om te denken wat er allemaal niet in deze week gebeurd is" zij Ryan rustig. "Ze komt morgen vast wel terug" vulde Trudy aan. Bray was daar helemaal niet zo keker van, hij wist dat er iets gebeurd moest zijn.  
  
"We moeten van de moeder deze nacht al snel terug komen, morgen moeten we weer vroeg op." Een jongen met zwart haar tot zijn oren en zwarte leren kleren liep voorop gevolgt door nog een jongen en meisje van zo rond de 16. oppeens stond de eerste jongen stil. "Ik hoor wat.." hij ging naar de bosjes toe waar het geritsel vandaan kwam hij zag hoe een dier over een meisje gebogen had. Zo snel mogelijk jaagde hij het beest weg en boog zich over het meisje. Ze was bewusteloos, en haar hoofd bloede. De andere jongen en het meisje kwamen nu ook aangelopen. "Zhane? Moeten we haar mee nemen naar de moeder?" de jongen die dus Zhane bleek te heten knikte "Ja, ik draag haar wel. Suzy en jij gaan alvast voorop en waarschuw de moeder zodat ze een plekje kunnen maken om dit meisje te helpen." Nadat ze waren verdwenen tilde Zhane het meisje op ze hing slap in zijn armen. Zhane maakte zich grote zorgen, hij hoopte dat ze niet dood was. Het ging niet snel maar uiteindelijk had hij zijn stam berijkt!  
  
Matt had heel de nacht niet geslapen. Hij zat steeds te piekeren over Alexa. Ze zouden straks met zijn alle opzoek gaan naar haar. Waarom moest die vervelende bray dan ook zeggen dat hij verliefd was op zijn vriendin. Hij beloofde zichzelf dat als er iets met Alexa gebeurde dat Bray er niet levend uit zo komen! Ebony kwam aan gelopen. "Maak je alvast klaar, we gaan over een half uur al weg. Matt knikte. Hij was al lang klaar als 7 uur! Ebony liep verder ze had nu iedereen al gewaarschuwd maar nog 1 iemand niet. Ze moest naar Wesley toe. Hij zou hun kunnen helpen om Alexa te vinden. Alexa was tenslotte ook een vriend van Wesley. Zo snel als ze kon rende Ebony naar het park. Ze hoopte maar dat ze hem zou vinden. "Wes?!!" schreeuwde ze hard. Er kwam geen geluid terug. Ebony gaf niet zomaar op en bleef door zoeken. "Ebony?" was de verbaasde stem van Wesley. Opgelucht draaide Ebony om. "Ha! Daar ben je! Ik loop je al heel de tijd te zoeken." "We hadden toch niks afgesproken" vroeg Wesley nog verbaasder. Ebony schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, maar ik moet je wat dringends vertellen. "Het gaat over Alexa. Ze word vermist.." "He? Hoe kan dat nou?" uitgebreid vertelde Ebony het verhaal. Wesley was duidelijk geschrokken. "Ik ga mee zoeken. Waneer vertrekken we?" Ebony keek op haar horloge over precies 5 minuten. Kom we gaan naar het winkelcentrum. De andere wachten vast al." Gehaast berijkte ze de mall. "Waar bleef je nou?" zij Bray meteen ongeduldig. Iedereen was al klaar om te vertrekken. "Wie heb je nou weer bij je?" Lex was de eerste die het opviel. "Ik ben Wesley." Andwoorde de jongen. "Ik ken jou! Jij bent een Demon Dog!" riep Ryan kwaad. "Ex- Demon dog!" verbeterde Ebony. "Hij is ook een vriend van Alexa en kan ons helpen met zoeken." "Daar weet ik ander niks van af!" zij Matt. "Laten we nou maar gaan." Zij Salene snel. En daar was iedereen het mee eens. In groepjes van 4 gingen ze op zoek naar Alexa.  
  
Suzy en DomiQue hadden hun werk goed gedaan. Er stond een bed klaar en Zhane werd vriendelijk onthaald. Hij legde het onbekende meisje neer op het bed. En stopte haar onder de dekens. Suzy kwam aangelopen. "Hallo Zhane." "Hoi Suzy" groette Zhane terug. Suzy doop haar doekje in wat warm water en wreef het over het hoofd van het meisje. Een oudere vrouw met een lange blauwe jurk kwam aan gelopen. Ze had rood krullend haar en was zeker al 27 jaar. "Hoe gaat het met het meisje?" vroeg ze aan Zhane. "Nog steeds het zelfde. Ik hoop dat ze er weer boven op komt.." "En dan? Zorgen dat ze ook lid word van onze stam?" bedenkelijk beet de oudere vrouw op haar lip. "Dat zien we dan wel Moeder, eerst moet ze beter woorden." Zhane keek naar het meisje, ze was heel erg mooi, maar in haar gezicht zaten allemaal schaafwonden, ze was vast heel erg hard gevallen.  
  
Wesley en Ebony waren het enige tweetal . zij hadden de zuidelijke richting gekozen. "Alexa boft maar, dat er 2 knappe jongens verliefd op haar zijn!" verbrook Wesley de stilte. Ebony keek naar de grond. "Ja zeker, Alexa is ook een aardig meid ook hoor." Wesley knikte hij was het daar mee een.s "Ben je niet eh.. jaloers op haar omdat Bray haar leuk vind, ik bedoel je vond hem toch leuk?" Ebony keek hem aan ze werd rood. "In het begin wel een beetje maar nu ben ik aan het idee gewend en trouwens Alexa kiest toch voor Matt. En zo leuk is Bray nou ook weer niet hoor! Ook al denkt hij dat zelf wel!" verdedigde ze zich zelf. Wesley glimlachte hij was tevreden met het antwoord. "En jij?" vroeg Ebony met een grijns. Verbaasd keek hij de ex- loco koningin aan. "Wat?!" "Heb of had jij iemand op het oog?" "O! bedoel je dat! Neeh daar heb ik geen tijd voor." Ebony stapte wat dichter naar Wesley toe en fluisterde in zijn oor. "Daar maak je tijd voor!" ze grijnsde en ging toen voor hem lopen. Wesley begon te lachen, hij mocht Ebony wel! Maar nu moesten ze eerst Alexa vinden, hij kende haar dan nog niet zo lang maar hij wist wel dat ze niet zomaar was verdwenen.. Ebony liet het niet merken maar was heel erg ongerust, stel dat Alexa de queen by's niet had gevonden maar de queen by's haar wel!  
  
Zhane zat nu al voor 4 uur aan het bed van het zieke meisje. Ze zweette heel erg en was helemaal rood. Hij legde zijn hand op haar voorhoofd en voelde dat ze ook nog eens koorts had! Hij baalde dat er nu geen volwassenen waren, als alles nog normaal was kon hij haar naar het ziekenhuis brengen en was ze zo weer beter maar nu, hij wist niet eens of ze het wel zal halen. Ook al zag ze er erg sterk uit. Suzy kwam aangelopen. "Ze haalt het wel!" Suzy legde haar handen op zhane's schouders. Zhane gaf haar een vriendelijk knikje. "Ik hoop het! Ik hoop het echt.. ik voel me op een of andere manier toch verantwoordelijk voor haar." Suzy fronsde haar wenkbrauwen. "Dat snap ik niet, je kent haar niet en je doet al zo veel voor haar.." "Ik weet het, maar ze doet me aan iemand denken.." antwoordde Zhane, hij wist dat Suzy door zou vragen ze was namelijk heel nieuwsgierig maar het deed pijn als hij er al een maar aan dacht, het zou vast nog meer pijn doen als hij erover praatte. Hij had na het virus zijn hard nooit meer geopend en was heel hard geworden. "Nou?! Aan wie doet ze je denken?" vroeg Suzy zoals verwacht. Zhane haalde zijn schouders op. "gewoon iemand." Suzy was nog niet tevreden. "Je weet dat je me alles kan vertellen, ik weet dat je heel mysterieus bent maar je kan toch wel voor een x open tegen me zijn? Dat doe ik toch ook altijd?" drong ze aan. Zhane draaide zijn ogen. "Ja, maar ik ben nou eenmaal jou niet!" hij verliet de kamer. Suzy keek naar het meisje, Zhane zal toch zeker niet verliefd zijn op haar? Hij was zeker zo'n 4 jaar ouder. Zij suzy paste veel beter bij hem! Het werd tijd dat hij dat nou eindelijk is ging inzien.  
  
Matt, bray,Lex en Zandra zochten in het bos. Trudy bleef op de kinderen passen in het winkel centrum en bleef daar voor het geval dat Alexa terug zou komen. Ebony en Wesley hadden dus de zuidelijke kant en Jack,Salene en Ryan namen de Noordelijke richting. Matt vond er niks aan dat Bray ook zijn groepje was maar hij wist dat ze Bray nodig hadden omdat hij wist waar hij Alexa voor het laatst had gezien. Matt moest grote moeite doen om zich in te houden het liefst had hij Bray nog een keer uitgescholden en verot geslaan, maar hij wist dat hij daar mee zijn vriendin niet meer terug kreeg, en hij had haar nodig! Demi had haar nodig. Matt bedacht dat hij in zijn eentje hun dochtertje nooit zouden kunnen opvoeden. Gelukkig hielp Trudy nu goed mee. Zandra verveelde zich en zat wat te pulken aan haar nagels door in die buitenlucht te lopen ging heel haar,haar door de war ze baalde er enorm van. Lex keek naar haar hij glimlachte. "Waneer gaan we terug naar de mall?" fluisterde Zandra. Lex haalde zijn schouders op. "Ik denk nog niet, ik wil ook terug maar we kunen hun niet met zijn 2e alleen laten" hij wees naar Bray en Matt. Ze liepen zeker zo'n 6 meter van elkaar vandaan. Zandra knikte ze wist wat Lex bedoelde, ze moest zich er maar bij neer leggen. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze op de plek waar Alexa voor het laatst was gezien. Bray ging weer zitten op de dak. In zijn hoofd speelde heel het verhaal zich op nieuw af. Matt keek in elk bosje en schreeuwde om de paar seconde haar naam. Bray werd er getikt van. Het zou toch niet helpen, ze zouden Alexa voor altijd kwijt zijn en het was verdomme zijn eigen schuld! Zandra kwam naast Bray zitten. "Joh! We vinden haar wel, mischien niet vandaag maar Alexa komt heus wel weer terug!' ze sloeg een arm om bray heen. Hij wou het weg duwen maar besloot het om het maar niet te doen, Zandra bedoelde het tenminste goed en als hij zich zo ging gedragen was ie straks ook nog zijn andere vrienden kwijt. "IK hoop dat je gelijk hebt.." zij Bray uiteindelijk. Lex was onderaan de heuvel. Hij hield goed vast aan de bomen want het was heel erg glibberig. Hij hoorde Matt roepen en soms riep Zandra ook mee. Lex vroeg zich af of de andere ook zo zouden zoeken als Lex is een keer verdwenen was. Hij wist bijna zeker van niet. Oppeens viel zijn oog op een goud glinstertje. Voorzichtig liep Lex er naar toe en raapte het op. Oppeens kreeg hij een flashback. Hij zag weer voor zich dat Alexa aan het kopen was en dat hij toen op haar broek een mooie goude knoop zat met in het midden een groen diamantje, hij wou er een opmerking overmaken maar toen had hij zich bedacht dat het zou opvallen als ze dan de volgende dag zou merken dat de knoop weg was! En nu, nu had hij de knoop in zijn hand. De vorige dagen had hij zich bedacht omdat hij het zonde vond om hem van Alexa te jatte. Het duurde een poosje maar toen had Lex het eindelijk door. "Matt!, Bray Zan!" gehaast kwamen zijn vrienden naar hem toe gerend. Zandra glee uit maar behendig pakte Matt haar net optijd vast. "Dankje!" Matt glimlachte zuinig. "Wat is er Lex?" vroeg Bray als eerste. Lex liet de knoop zien. "Die is van Alexa!" Merkte Matt opgelucht op. Zandra keek er aandachtig naar. "Wat een mooi ding!" "Dit betekent dat we op het goede spoor zijn" Matt was ontzettend blij. Bray stook zijn neus in de wind. "Nee, dit betekent dat er iets met haar is gebeurd.. zo'n knoop gaat er echt niet zo maar van af hoor!" Bray kon nu echt niet possitief gaan doen. Het blije gevoel van zonet verdween weer net zo snel als het gekomen was, Matt keek stil naar de grond misschien had Bray wel gelijk. Zandra en Lex waren zo verstandig om niks te zeggen. Matt liep een stukje verder hij had geen zin om naar Bray zijn negatieve gezijk te luisteren. Matt stond verschrikt stil. Hij zag 3 voedsporen. Ze kwamen van de plek waar ook de knoop van Alexa lag. Het waren 3 platte zolen. Matt riep de andere erbij. "Kijk hier zijn voedsporen." Bray keek er aandachtig naar. "Dus dat is het, ze was ons zat en is met andere naar een andere stam overgelopen. Lekker is dat! Zitten wij hier over haar druk te maken!" Bray was behoorlijk pissig en dat gold ook voor Lex en Zandra. Maar Matt schudde zijn hoofd. "Kijk dan! Dit zijn platte zolen, en Alexa heeft een schoen met een hak, dat betekent dus dat Ze is gedragen want er zijn verder geen sporen te vinden!" Matt wist dat hij gelijk had ook al hoopte hij van niet. "Dat betekend dus dat ze ontvoerd is.." Zandra keek hem angstig aan. Bray rilde en was kwaad op zich zelf omdat hij daarnet zo lullig had gedaan en had gedacht dat Alexa hen zomaar in de steek had gelaten. Ze volgde de sporen zolang als ze te zien waren, opeens waren ze door de regen of wat anders onzichtbaar geworden. Matt draaide ongeduldig om zich heen. Hoe wisten ze nou waar ze nu naar toe moesten. Uit de verre kwam er een wolfen gejank, Zandra kroop snel dicht tegen Lex aan. Het was nu al heel erg donker geworden. "Laten we terug gaan, we weten nu waar we moeten zoeken en overdag gaan we dan verder." Begon Lex. Maar Matt schudde haastig zijn hoofd en ook Bray moest er niks van weten. "IK ga hier niet weg zonder Alexa!" riep hij, ze waren haar nu zo dicht op het spoor. Matt keek Bray geiriteerd aan. Hij ergerde zich enorm aan het overbezorged- vriendje gedrag. Bray begreep nog niet dat hij niks met Alex te maken had! "Kom het is avond gevaarlijk, de andere zijn vast ook bezorgt.." probeerde ook Zandra. Lex tekende op een boom een groot kruis. "Zo kunnen we morgen de plek goed vinden, kom we gaan naar huis." Bray stemde in. Maar Matt hield zich bij zijn beslissing. "Dan zoek ik wel zelf!" "Demi zit vast op je te wachten, ze is helemaal alleen zonder vader en moeder!" Zandra wist het gevoelige plekje te raken. "Vooruit dan." Ze liepen met ze allen rustig naar de mall.  
  
Al de andere groepen hadden de Mall al uren geleden bereikt, iedereen hoopte dat de het groepje van Matt en Bray wel was geslaagd om Alexa te vinden maar niemand durftehet te hopen. "Waar blijven ze nou?"vroeg Patsy ongeduldig aan Ryan. "Ze zullen straks wel terug komen, het is immers al donker.." antwoordde hij. "Nemen ze Alexa dan mee?" vroeg nu ook Cloe. Salene wist niet goed wat ze moest zeggen. "Mischien wel.." besloot ze dan maar te antwoorden. Al snel arriveerde nu ook de andere mallrats de mall. Trudy liep meteen naar Bray toe. "Heb je wat gevonden?" vroeg ze benieuwd. Bray duwde haar van zich af. Hij had nu echt geen gezin een een praatje met Trudy. Matt nam wel de tijd om te praten en vertelde wat ze hadden ondenkt over de knoop enzo. Ze besloten dat ze morgen weer in groepen maar dan groter dan vandaag gingen zoeken naar Alexa in het bos. Matt liep naar zijn dochtertje en tilde haar op. "We zullen mama vinden hoor! Dat beloof ik je!" hij gaf haar een kusje op Demi's voorhoofd. Trudy glimlachte ze vond datAlexa de juiste keuze had gemaakt, Matt was veel aardiger dan Bray! Ze begreep niet wat ze ooit in die jongen had gezien. Matt glimlachte terug, hij probeerde positief te blijven ook al ging dat best moeilijk omdat hij wist dat het niet makkelijk zou worden om Alexa te vinden.  
  
Zhane stond bij het raam en keek naar buiten, het weer was weer slecht en grauw. Aan de muur lag het bed waar het meisje op zat. Voorzichtig liep hij er naar toe. "Word dan wakker!" riep hij. Tot zijn opluchting was haar ademhaling weer regelmatig. Ze was nu buitenlevens gevaar. Plotseling sloeg ze haar ogen open. Het was wazig, Alexa zag een onbekend vreemd gezicht en een rare kamer. In haar hoofd was het helemaal leeg. Een groot diep zwart gat. "Suzy! Ze is wakker!" schreeuwde Zhane opgelucht. Suzy kwam aan gerend. "Dat is geweldig!" met grote bange ogen keek het meisje de 2 vreemde kinderen aan. Ze snapte er niks van. "Wie zijn jullie?" vroeg ze met moeite. "Ik ben Zhane, ik heb je gevonden toen je viel en dat is Suzy." Het meisje zij niks. "Hoe heet jij?" vroeg Suzy aan haar. Het meisje kroop dicht tegen de muur aan. "Ik.. ik weet het niet.. ik weet niks meer, wie ben ik?" ze keek angstig om haar heen. De moeder van de Queenby's stond in de duuropening. "Ze lijd aan geheugen verlies.." riep ze. Zhane draaide zich om. "Dat is toch maar tijdelijk toch?" de moeder schudde haar hoofd. "Bij sommige wel bij sommige niet, luister ik heb een idee.." de moeder stapte naar het verwarde meisje toe. "wees niet bang, ik ben de Moeder, ik zorg voor je, jij bent een kind van mij je heet Keisha. Suzy en Zhane keken elkaar verbaasd aan waarom deed de moeder nou zoiets. "Echt waar?" vroeg ze aan Zhane, die kreeg een doordringende blik. Suzy stond zenuwachtig op haar been te wankelen."Ja dat klopt, Keisha." Zij Zhane uiteindelijk. Het meisje wist niks zeker maar op de een of andere manier dacht ze dat Zhane wel te vertrouwen was. "Je hoeft niet bang te zijn, wij zullen je helpen om weer op beide benen te kunnen staan en je geheugen terug te krijgen!" ging de moeder verder. Dankbaar keek Keisha haar aan. Iedereen verliet haar kamer want ze was nog heel erg moe, de moeder ging weer terug en Suzy en Zhane gingen naar de hal. "Dit slaat echt nergens op! Waar zijn we mee bezig?" vroeg Zhane kwaad. "Ik weet het.. maar we kunnen er niks aanveranderen dit is wat de moeder wil" Zhane zuchtte "Keisha?! Wat is dat in hemelsnaam voor een debiele naam!" Suzy begon te lachen."Laten we haar maar eerst uit haar bed te krijgen en zorgen dat ze zich bij de groep aan past." Besloot ze. Zhane vond dat Suzy er nog al makkelijk over deed. Hij hoorde Keisha roepen. "Zhane?!" zo snel mogelijk liep hij naar haar kamer toe. "Wat is er?" hij ging naast haar zitten. "Deze stam..wat houd dit precies in en.." Keisha probeerde te begrijpen waarom ze bij deze tribe hoorde. Zhane glimlachte het nieuwe meisje was sterk en heel slim. "We heten dus de Queenby's de moeder heeft dat zo genoemd omdat zij als het ware de koningin is van deze stam en wij zijn de hulp bijen.." Zhane stopte toen hij zag dat Keisha aan het lachen was. Wat is er? Vroeg hij verbaasd. "De manier waarop je het verteld, je bent het niet helemaal met de moeder eens he?!" legde Keisha uit. Zhane werd rood en keek naar de grond. "Niet door vertellen hoor, maar er zijn inderdaad dingen die ze hier doen waar ik het niet mee eens ben." "En ik? Was ik het er wel mee eens?" Zhane wist opnieuw niet wat hij moest zeggen en haalde dus maar zijn schouders op. "Ik wil dat je me alles over deze stam vertelt zhane, ik hoorde Quentin op de gang praatte over een bepaalde missie wat houd dat in?" "We willen regeren over de stad, zorgen dat alles weer gelijk word zonder al die tussen ruzies tussen andere stammen.." Keisha knikte "Klink goed! Daar kan ik me wel in vinden!" "Ja, maar het is me meer de manier hoe! De andere stadsbewoners zijn het hier niet mee eens en dan moeten we wel geweld gebruiken, dus je moet er heel erg opvoorbereid zijn en je vaak trainen." "Goed, waneer kan ik beginnen? Ik ben nu wel uitgerust!' De moeder stond te luisteren in de deur openingen. "Morgen! Eerst zal ik je wat andere kleren geven!" Keisha gooide haar dekens op de grond en zij Zhane gedag. Ze liepen naar een grote hal en Keisha keek haar ogen uit, het was hier werkelijk prachtig! Er was een grote kast met allemaal zwarte leren kleding. De moeder haalde een leren broek met een leer topje eruit, "Alsjeblieft, pas die maar eens!" Keisha stapte een kamertje binnen en begon zich om te kleden. Toen ze naar buiten kwam keek de moeder haar trots aan. "Prachtig!nu hoef je alleen nog maar wat make-up op en je haar te doen en dan ben je officieel een lid van de Queen By's!" Ze waren nu al heel de dag aan het zoeken, maar steeds zonder resultaat. Matt werd er gek van dat hij Alexa niet kon vinden. Hij wist dat ze dicht in de buurt zaten.. Cloe en Patsy zagen de zoektocht als een leuke activiteit ze rende door het bos achter elkaar aan. "Bij elkaar blijven!" schreeuwde Bray er achter aan. Salene ging naast hem lopen. "Je ziet er nog al oververmoeid uit.." merkte ze op. Bray zuchtte. "Dat is niet zo raar! Ik kan steeds niet slapen ik voel me schuldig dat Alexa weg is.." Salene schudde haar hoofd. "Ik maak me ook zorgen maar het is absoluut niet jou schuld!" Bray gaf geen antwoord hij geloofd Salene niet. Zandra was het zat dat het zoeken niks opleverde "Laten we nou maar weer terug gaan, we vinden haar nu toch niet." Trudy was het daar mee eens, "De kinderen zijn ook moe, we kunnen morgen weer verder gaan!" Matt had geen zin om tegen te stribbelen hij wist dat de meiden gelijk hadden, en hij was het zoeken ook meer dan zat!. Ebony had Wesley uitgenodigd om ook in de mall te eten, en hij was haar daar zeer dankbaar voor. "Het is eigenlijk belachelijk dat je hier niet komt wonen! Je bent toch ook een vriend van mij en Alexa." Begon Ebony opeens. "Zou jij willen dat ik hier kwam wonen?" vroeg Wesley onzeker. "Ja hoor, je bent een toffe gast! Behalve Alexa heb ik hier niemand waar ik echt goed mee kan opschieten..." vertelde Ebony eerlijk. Wesley was blij dat te hooren, na de demon dogs dacht hij dat hij nooit meer bij en stam zou willen horen, maar de mallratz waren heel anders dan andere stammen. Je kon daar tenminste je eigen zijn! "Als de andere het goed vinden, doe ik het!" riep hij uiteindelijk. Ebony keek blij. "Daar zal je geen spijt van krijgen!" Ze rende naar de andere. "ik heb goed nieuws! Wesley komt ook hier wonen!" "Arme Wesley! Ik vraag me af hoe lang hij het met jou vol houd!" riep Lex spottend. De rest reageerde niet echt, ze kenden de nieuwe jongen niet. Matt stapte op hem. "Welkom Wesley, ik denk dat Alexa het heel leuk had gevonden!" dankbaar keek Wesley,Matt aan. "Dankje!"  
  
Suzy stelde zich voor hoe het zou zijn als de Queen by's de baas waren over de stad, dan hadden zij en Zhane eindelijk tijd voor elkaar! Ze was helemaal in gedachten verdiept toen ze plotseling tegen iemand op botste. "Ow sorry!" riep ze uit, verbaasd keek ze naar degene waar ze zojuist tegen was op gebost. Het was het nieuwe meisje die Keisha werd genoemd. "Keisha?" het meisje lachte. "Ik hoor er nu helemaal bij!" ze was net als de andere Queen by's leden gekleed in zwart leer en had zilveren make-up op. "Ik ga zo meteen voor het eerst trainen, ga jij mee?" Suzy knikte "Ok, maar ik denk dat het in het begin wel veel moeite voor je kost hoor!" Keisha haalde haar schouders op. "Daarom moet ik ook trainen. Ze liepen naar een kamer waar 2 wachters voor stonden, zondra ze eraan kwamen gingen ze opzij. Keisha keek haar ogen uit er waren grote matten, bokspullen en alles wat je vroeger in een fitness zaal kon vinden. "Wat veel!' Suzy glimlachte "Dit was vroeger voor het virus een fitness ruimte. Nu kunnen wij ons goed trainen voor dat we de stad echt gaan aanvallen. Oppeens keek Keisha niet meer zo blij. "Gaan we onze krachten en technieken tegen de stad bewoners gebruiken? Ik dacht dat we ze geen pijn gingen doen!" riep ze kwaad uit. Suzy schrok en was kwaad op zich zelf dat ze weer haar mond niet had gehouden. "Nee dat doen we ook niet! We doen het alleen als het moet en om ons zelf te beschermen.!' Keisha Was opgelucht dat te horen. "Ok dan! Waar wachten we nog op." Ze ging op een lopendeband staan en drukte op de knop. De lopendeband begon te rollen en Keisha begon er op te rennen. Suzy keek vol bewondering naar het nieuwe meisje, ze was nog maar net beter en begon nu al hard te trainen. Suzy was zelf te moe om te trainen en liep naar haar kamer. Van uit een donker hoekje zag Zhane alles. Hij keek naar haar. Het deed pijn en toch was hij blij te gelijkte tijd toen hij 'Keisha' zag trainen. Hij moest het haar vertellen hij moest vertellen dat zij, Keisha helemaal niet zo heette dat ze niet bij de Queen by's hoorde en hij moest vooral vertellen dat zij zijn jongere zusje was!!! Hij wist het nu voor 100 procent zeker. Ze leek niet alleen op de kleine Alexa die hij kende ze gedroeg zich ook zo. Hij had haar gemist na het virus hadden ze namelijk geen contact meer gehad. Zhane had het niet aan gekunt dat zijn ouders waren overleden en vlak na de begrafenis was hij weg gelopen en had zijn zusje zomaar alleen gelaten, dat speet hem enorm maar zo te zien was sterk genoeg en had ze zich zelf gered. Maar wat als hij Alexa vertelde wie hij werkelijk was dan zou ze mischien boos op hem zijn en wou ze hier weg omdat ze allemaal hadden gelogen dat ze Keisha was en bij deze stam hoorde terwijl ze mischien heel ergens ander bij hoorde. De moeder wou haar apsoluut niet kwijt en hij wist dat zijn zusje dan gevaar zou lopen, hier was ze veilig dus besloot Zhane niks te zeggen. Voorlopig dan...  
  
Iedereen stond beneden aan de trap. Ebony en Lex stonden naast elkaar en deelde stokken uit. Ze lieten verschillende vechttrucjes zien hoe ze zich zelf konden verdedigen als die Queen by's gingen aanvallen. Cloe vond het heel spannen om te vechten ze voelde zich zelf nu heel groot, Patsy daartegen vond er niks aan en stond maar naast Zandra die haar nagels zat te bekijken en de kleine demi vast hield. "Doen jullie niet mee?' vroeg Salene . Patsy haalde haar neus op en schudde van nee. Ebony draaide haar ogen. "Wat is er Zan?! Bang dat je je nagels breekt! Begrijpen jullie da niet dat je niet kan kiezen, dit word een oorlog en ja je kan niks doen maar bedenk dat de andere je wel wat zal aan doen!" Patsy zuchte ze wist dat Ebony gelijk had en ging naast Cloe staan met een stok in haar hand. Maar Zandra bleef bij haar standpunt. "Mischien..., maar ik houd me wel schuil samen met Demi en Brady." Matt keek Zandra dankbaar aan. "Het geeft niet schat! Ik zorg er wel voor dat jou niks overkomt!' praatte Lex stoer. Ebony stelde een team op die voorop zouden gaan als het zover was. Waaronder Lex,Bray, Wesley ,Ryan en Matt en natuurlijk zij zelf in zaten. Ebony was tevreden over het team er zaten heel veel sterke en handige jongens in! "Ok wij zijn er klaar voor! Laat ze maar komen!" schreeuwde Weslely toen hij boven aan de trap ging staan. Iedereen schreeuwde. "Malrats! Mallrats! Mallrats!!!!!!!"  
  
Ook bij de deuren van de Queen By's stonden ze in rijen klaar om aan te vallen. "Let erop kinderen van me, Ken geen genade! Laat zien wie er de baas is!" schreeuwde de moeder. Iedereen knikte ze hadden hun wapens bij zich en waren vol op getraind. Ook Alexa. Zhane keek naar haar, hij hoopte dat ze het er goed van af zouden bregen. Keisha zelf had er geen goed gevoel van ze vond dit aanvallen maar niks, waarom moest vechten nou altijd de oplossing zijn. "Maak je geen zorgen Keisha! Wij zullen winnen!' riep Suzy toen ze haar gezicht zag. Verlegen lachtte ze terug. De moeder gaf een signaal en iedereen rende de deur uit op zoek naar de stad. Ze hadden de stad al snel berijkt. Geschrokken keken de bewoners de nieuwelingen aan. "Dat zijn de Queen By's!" riep een jongen iedereen had er van gehoord en rende naar hun stamleiders. De jongen die het riep liep zo hard mogelijk naar de Mall daar hadden alle stammen met hun eigen teamen zich verzameld. Uitgeput kwam de jongen aan. "Ze zijn er!" schreeuwde hij met moeite. Matt keek met een snelle blik naar Zandra hij kuste zijn dochtertje gedag. "Tot straks liefje! Let goed op haar Zandra!" toen ging hij bij de andere staan. "Ok is iedereen klaar?' vroeg Bray. Iedereen knikte. "Ok dan! Verdedigen!" met een hoop geschreeuw rende ze uit het winkelcentrum op weg naar de aanvallers. De Queen by's waren ondertussen bezig met het bevechten van een paar stammen. Een jongen van de Queen by's gooide een rook bom in een hut de hut ontplofte, er kwam een enorme rook en vuur van daan. Geschrokken bleef Keisha staan. Zhane zag het en draaide zich om. "Nee!! Ik wil dit niet meer, dit is slecht!" schreeuwde ze naar hem. Zhane sloeg zijn arm om haar heen. "Ik weet het.. maar het is nu te laat je kan niks meer doen." Een paar tranen liepen over Keisha's gezicht. Iedereen ging nu verschillende kant uit. Keisha rende ook mee naar het zuidelijke gedeelte van de stad. Ze deed niemand uit zichzelf kwaad maar als iemand haar wilde aanvallen sloeg ze hard terug. De Malrats team waren al ver in de stad en sloegen de Queen by's die ze zagen aan de kant. Het was een groot gevecht want bijde partijen waren sterk. 'Pak aan jij!" schreeuwde Matt en duwde de stok midden in de rif van een van de vijanden. De jongen brulde het uit. En liep hard weg. Wesley lachte "Mooi gedaan!' complimenteerd hij. Ebony was ook heel erg in vorm ze pakte een steen en gooide hem hard op het hoofd van een QB-meisje. De andere jongens van de Mallrats waren ook goed ze ruimte bijna iedereen uit de weg. Helaas kwamen ze er zelf niet helemaal zonder schrammentjes vanaf maar daar was niks aan te doen. Wesley kreeg een harde klap en viel hard op de grond. Geschrokken rende Ebony naar hem toe. "Gaat het?" ze hurkte naast hem neer. Hij keek haar recht in de ogen. "Ja.. Ik hou van je..." verbaasd keek Ebony Wesley aan. "Wat zij je?" vroeg ze ongelovig. "Ik ben verliefd op je!" riep Wesley opnieuw. Ebony moest lachen. "Kon je geen romantischer moment uit kiezen? Het is nu oorlog!" Wesley begon nu ook te lachen. "IK ben gewoon altijd heel spontaan.. nou wat zeg je ervan?' Voor het eerst van haar leven wist Ebony niks te zeggen, ze vond Wes leuk! Heel leuk zelf maar ze vroeg zich af of het ooit wat zou kunnen worden. "Ik hou ook van jou!" zij ze uiteindelijk en gaf hen een vluchtige zoen. Ze keken elkaar lachend en gelukkig aan. "Waar zijn jullie nou mee bezig!" vroeg Lex verbaasd. "We komen eraan!" riep Wesley en samen met Ebony begon hij weer mee te vechten. Bray zag een paar QB's een straatje in lopen hij liep er hard achteraan. Een paar zagen Bray en vielen aan, behendig weerde hij ze af. Opeens zag hij dat achter een prullebak iemand zich schuil hield. Voorzichtig liep hij ernaar toe. Tot zijn grootste verbazing zag hij een meisje met lang bruin haar en roze gekleurd. Ze had leren kleren aan. "O My god!" riep Bray verbaasd uit. Heb meisje keek ook verbaasd. Toen drong het pas to Bray door. "Alexa!" hij was zo blij en verast, en besefte hoe blij hij was dat ze veilig was. Hij omhelsde haar spontaan. En hield haar stevig vast. Keisha wist niet wat ze nu moest doen ze begreep totaal niet wat er aan de hand was. Ze duwde de jongen van zich af. "Laat me met los! Je kent mij helemaal niet!" ze stond op en bray keek haar verbaasd aan. "Maar Alexa, ik ben het Bray!' "Luister ik ben niet Alexa. Mijn naam is Keisha en laat me nu met rust. Verslagen stond Bray erbij, wist ze dan echt niet meer wie ze was. De andere helft van het Team met Matt voorop kwamen nog ook aan gerend. Ze stonden allemaal verbaasd stil. "Droom ik?" vroeg Matt verbaasd aan Ryan. Die schudde zijn hoofd van nee. "Woaw! Dat leer staat haar goed!" riep Ebony uit. Lex rolde zijn ogen maar hij moest toegeven dat Alexa er goed uit zag. Matt liep naar haar toe. "Alexa? Ben jij dat?" "Doe geen moeite Matt, ze weet niet wie ze is ik denk dat ze aan geheugenverlies lijd." Matt schrok toen hij het hoorde. "Wat praten jullie nou allemaal! Ik weet heel goed wie ik ben, Ik ben Keisha en ik hoor bij de Queen By's en ik ken jullie totaal niet! En laat me nu met rust dan zal ik niks tegen de moeder zeggen." Verwaand stond ze op. Lex liet een tsss- geluidje horen. maar Matt gaf niet op en haalde een foto uit zijn jaszak. "en dit wil je dat vergeten?" hij liet haar een foto van Demi zien. "Wat zij kan je niet vergeten! Dit is Demi. Onze dochter!" met grote verschrikte ogen keek ze naar de foto. Op dat moment kwamen een paar QB's aan gelopen met Suzy en Zhane erbij. "Keisha!" riep Suzy. Zhane stond stil hij herkende Matt dat was altijd het vriendje van Alexa geweest zelfs toen ze nog maar 5 jaar oud was. Matt herkende hem ook ze keken elkaar veel betekend aan. Een paar QB' s pakte Keisha vast "De moeder roept ons , we moeten terug.." niemand deed wat ze keken verslagen hoe Alexa mee liep ze had de foto van demi stevig in haar hand en werpte een laast blik naar Matt, haar ogen waren waterig.  
  
Uitendelijk waren ze aangekomen bij het gebouw. Keisha vluchte naar haar kamer. En Zhane ging er achter aan. Hij zag hoe Keisha naar de foto keek ze huilde. "Ze noemde me Alexa, en zijden dat ik een kind had.. maar dat is niet zo toch? Ik ben Keisha en ik heb geen kind!" zij ze toen ze zag dat Zhane in haar kamer stond. Zhane liep naar haar toe en naast haar zitten. "Het spijt me, maar dat is wel waar.." geschrokken keek ze hem aan. "Je heet Alexa, en zij is mijn nichtje.." de ogen van Alexa waren nu nog groter. "Wat zeg je?!" "Alexa, je bent mijn zusje! Het spijt me zo dat ik heb verlaten en dat ik niet eerlijk ben geweest. Ik wou je beschermen." Alexa begreep het niet. "Beschermen voorwat? Mijn vrienden? Mijn man mijn kind?'" alles viel nou op de juiste plek terecht ze kon alles weer herinneren haar geheugen was weer helemaal terug! Tot haar verbazing was ze niet boos op Zhane hij wou alleen maar helpen, ze was boos op zich zelf dat ze haar geheugen kwijt was geweest. "Ik wil hier weg!" Zhane keek naar de grond. "En de moeder dan? Ze zal ons nooit laten gaan.." "Ze mag stikken!" Alexa stond op en pakte haar jas. "Wat doe je? Blijf je hier of ga je mee naar het winkel centrum?" dat was geen moeilijke keus voor Zhane hij was het hier meer dan zat. "Ik moet eerst even wat doen." Hij liep snel naar de kamer van Suzy, die was bezig met haar haar borstelen. "Zhane!" riep ze verast. Zhane liep snel naar haar toe en hield zijn hand stevig om haar mond. "SSTT! Ik ga hier weg samen met Keisha.. ga je mee?" "Maar wat? Waarom?' vroeg het meisje verbaasd. "Dat leg ik je onderweg wel uit." Suzy knikte en ging mee voorzichtig liepen ze ongezien het gebouw uit.  
  
De anderen waren ondertussen in het gebouw. "Dus het ging allemaal goed?" vroeg Trudy. "Ja, het ging wel makkelijk maar toen zagen we Alexa." Zij Lex alsof dat elke dag gebeurde. "Wat?!" riep Jack uit. "Waar is ze dan nu?' vroeg ook Salene. "Ze kenden ons helemaal niet! Ze wist niet wie ze was." Vertelde Bray langzaam. Trudy keek naar Matt hij zag hoeveel pijn hem dat deed. Ze vertelde heel het verhaal. Oppeens hoorde ze wat geluid uit de riool. Iedereen stond klaar voor aanval. En de Cloe en Patsy stonden dicht tegen Salene aangedrukt. Voorzichtig kwamen 3 mensen te voorschijn. "Alexa!" riep Cloe blij uit. Iedereen kwam aan de rand staan. "Hallo Cloe!" riep Alexa. "Je weet haar naam!" riep Bray uit. Alexa glimlachte. "Natuurlijk weet ik haar naam Bray!" Bray keek haar gelukkig aan. Ze zij iedereen gedag . als laatste kwam ze bij Matt en Demi. "Het spijt me zo!" riep ze uit. Matt zag dat ze huilde. "Je kan er niks aan doen! Ik ben blij dat je weer terug bent!" hij omhelste haar innig. "IK hou van je Matt!" toen hield ze Demi vast en begon nog harder te huilen. "Wie zijn dat?' stoorde Lex. Alexa droog haar tranen weg. "Dat is mijn Broer Zhane! En Suzy.' Iedereen reageerde verbaasd. Matt lachte. "Hey Zhane, leuk om je weer eens te zien!" 'Hey Matt!" andwoorde hij terug en kwam de trap op gelopen "Dus dat is mijn beeldschone nichtje!" gelukkig keek Alexa Matt aan. Haar leven was nu pas bijna compleet. "We moeten niet vergeten dat we nu nog niet van de queen by's af zijn, sterker nog de aanval is nog maar net begonnen!" begon suzy. Bray knikte dat was precies wat hij ook dacht. "Ik weet het, daarom moeten we goed voorbereid zijn en ons nu nog beter gaan trainen." "Ok, waar is de sportzaal?" vroeg Zhane aan zijn zusje. Die begon hard te lachen. "Lief broertje, wij zijn nu niet meer bij de QB's hier moeten we het doen met ons verstand en zonder apparaten." "Hadden jullie daar een sportzaal met fitness apparaten?" vroeg Ryan verbaasd en Lex keek jaloers. Suzy knikte.  
  
Iedereen was weer in zijn eigen kamer en weer druk bezig met zichzelf. Bray zat stil in de keuken kamer, Alexa zag hem en liep naar hem toe. "Hey, is er iets?" bray keek hij schuin aan. Alexa pakte een stoel. "Nee het is niks.." maar Alexa gaf niet zo maar op. "Luister Bray, ik heb nog steeds geen spijt van mijn keuze, maar ik heb wel spijt van dat we niet meer met elkaar omgaan als gewoon goede vrienden.." Bray staarde naar de grond. "Maar dat wil ik ook! Het is gewoon moeilijk als ik jou daar met Matt en Demi zie staan word ik gewoon weer jaloers." Alexa glimlachte. "je hebt mij helemaal niet nodig! Wij zij gewoon bestemd om vrienden te blijven." Bray begon nu ook te lachen. Zo'n gekke zin kon alleen Alexa zeggen. "Het is me wel duidelijk geweest dat ik je wel nodig hebt, maar mischien als gewoon een vriendin.." tevreden keek Alexa hem aan. "precies! Vriendjes?" ze stook haar hand uit. Bray schudde haar hand. "Vriendjes! Wil je wat drinken?" Alexa knikte ze had enorme dorst gekregen. Alexa zag vanuit de keuken dat Ebony en Wesley aan het zoenen waren op de gang. "hey!" schreeuwde ze naar haar hen. Geschrokken en betrapt draaide Ebony zich om. Alexa grijnsde. "Sinds waneer is dit al aan de gang?" vroeg Alexa nieuwschierig. Wesley kwam naar haar aangelopen en hield de hand van Ebony vast. "Sinds vanmiddag eigenlijk!" Ebony knikte. "Ik wist het wel! Jullie passen heel goed bij elkaar. Gefeliciteerd!" "Dankje!" zij Ebony verlegen. Bray hoorde het allemaal. "Nou Wesley ik hoop dat je haar een beetje tam kan maken!" hij kreeg een waarschuwende blik van Alexa en Ebony keek bray boos aan. Maar Wesley begon te lachen. "Wat bedoel je? Ebony is toch zo mak als een lammetje?" hij begon haar te kietelen en ze rende hard achter elkaar weg.  
  
Suzy zat op haar kamer toen Zhane er aan kwam. "Mag ik binnekomen?" vroeg hij beleeft. Suzy knikte. "Heb je er spijt van dat je met me mee bent gekomen?" het was een poosje stil in de kamer. "IK weet het niet. Het voelt raar dat we de moeder en onze vrienden daar moeten veraden.." Zhane begreep het. "Ja, maar het is toch ook niet goed onschuldige mensen kwaad te doen? Of wel dan?' Suzy schudde haar hoofd. "Nee.. je hebt gelijk maar ik voel me hier niet echt thuis. Behalve jou en Keisha eh.. Alexa ken ik hier niemand.." Zhane sloeg een arm om haar heen. "Ik toch ook niet, maar het zijn erg aardige kinderen en ik ben er toch!" "Jij bent hier heel gelukkig he?" vroeg Suzy , Zhane knikte "Ja, nou heb ik mijn zusje weer terug en ik heb een nichtje! Ik zou echt niet terug willen naar de Queen By's." "Als jij gelukkig bent, dan ben ik dat ook!" besloot Suzy.  
  
Trudy gaf Brady te eten. "je hoeft niet meer bang te zijn liefje! Met al die nieuwe kinderen er bij verslaan we zo de Qb's!' Brady begon te kraaien en friemelde aan haar moeders haar. Trudy stond op en struikelde over iets. Ze raapte het ding op en zag dat het een gebruikte zwangerschap test was. Verbaasd keek ze er naar. Het was niet van haar zelf dat wist ze zeker. Maar van wie was het dan? De eerste aan wie ze dacht was Salene ze liep snel naar de kamer van Salene. Die was alleen en was haar, haar rood aan het verven. "Stop!" riep Trudy geschrokken uit. Verbaasd keek Salene haar aan. "Wat is er Trudy?' "die chemische middelen zijn slecht voor je nog niet geboren baby!" Salene keek Trudy aan alsof ze gek was. "Waar heb je het over! Ik ben niet zwanger hoor!" riep ze uit. Trudy wist niet wat ze moest denken of doen. "sorry, ik dacht dat je.." "Bedoel je dat ik dik ben!?" riep Salene kwaad uit. Ze was altijd nog al snel aangevallen op haar gewicht dat kwam omdat ze vroeger ook Boulimia had gehad. "Nee! Natuurlijk niet! Ik had een gebruikte zwangerschaptest gevonden dus ik dacht dat jij.." opgelucht glimlachte Salene. "O, nee die is niet van mij. Ik hou van kinderen en Ryan zou er graag willen maar ik ben er nu nog niet aan toe." Trudy knikte ze voelde zich zelf een beetje voor lul gezet. Ze wist niet van wie het dan was. Voordat ze bij iedereen langs was geweest en zich voor gek had gezet kon ze beter wachten tot dat ze het zeker wist van wie de zwangerschaptest was.  
  
Ze zaten allemaal om de keuken tafel aan het discuseren hoe ze de QB's te grazen konden nemen. "Wat is hun zwakke plek"vroeg Bray aan Zhane. Die haalde zijn schouders op "voor zover als ik weet hebben ze die niet..de Moeder is de baas zonder haar zijn wij, ik bedoel zij helemaal niks!" "Dus we moeten de Moeder uitschakelen!" merkte Lex op. "Hoe wou je dat gaan doen? Haar vermoorden?!" riep Suzy verontwaardigd uit. Ebony keek haar geërgerd aan. "Waarom niet? Zij doet ook het zelfde met andere!" "Dat zal dan niet makkelijk worden! De moeder word heel erg goed beschermd" zei Alexa en Zhane was het daar helemaal mee eens. "Kom dan maar op met een super plan! Heeft iemand een idee?" vroeg Salene. "Ik wel!" Suzy stond op. "Met een beetje geluk hebben de queen by's nog niet door dat ik weg ben als ik nu terug ga.." ze kon haar zin niet afmaken omdat Zhane geschrokken haar aan keek "NEE! Jij gaat je leven er niet voor op offeren!" stil keken Suzy en Zhane elkaar aan. "Wat wil ze gaan doen?" vroeg Patsy aan Ryan. "ze wil gaan bespioneren en dan tegen ons vertellen." Legde Ryan het kleine meisje uit. "En dat plan gaat mooi niet door!" riep Zhane weer. "Wat moeten we anders doen? Heeft er iemand een ander idee dan?" vroeg Bray niemand gaf antwoord. "Wat vind jij Alexa?" vroeg Trudy met Brady op haar schoot die allemaal gekke geluidjes aan het maken was. "Het spijt me Zhane, maar ik denk dat Suzy gelijk heeft we moeten het proberen." Dankbaar keek Suzy haar aan, ze was zo verstandig ze respecteerde Alexa enorm. Zhane was ontzettend dwars en probeerde alles te doen om het plan tegen te gaan maar het had geen zin het besluit stond vast. "Ok, waar wachten we dan nog op? Je moet snel terug gaan anders is het sowieso te laat." Zei Matt verstandig Suzy pakte haar spullen weer in en ging terug naar de QB's. Zhane keek haar stil achter na hij was veel te bang dat dit verkeerd zou uitlopen. Alexa stond achter hem en sloeg haar armen om haar broer heen. "Julie zijn een leuk stel samen!" verbaasd draaide Zhane zich om. "He! Bemoei met je eigen zaken zusje!" Alexa begon te grinniken "Wel als ze me schoonzus word!" "Ik ben bang dat het mis gaan Alexa, ik weet niet waarom maar ik heb zo het gevoel dat dit nooit goed kan gaan.."  
  
Bray was druk bezig in de keuken nadat hij was gestruikeld over Lex zijn troep vond hij dat het flink nodig was voor een grote schoonmaakbuurt. Zandra en Alexa hadden net Demi in bed gestopt en liepen de keuken binnen verbaasd keken ze naar bray die schoonmaakte. Zandra begon te grinneken. Verbaasd keek Bray op. "Zo zie ik mannen het liefst!" zei Alexa en Bray begon spontaan te grinniken. "ja.." vond ook Zandra "Wat Lex maar zo!" Bray keek de twee meiden verlegen aan. "lex is de reden dat ik schoonmaak, hij maakt hier nog eens een vuilnis bak van!" mopperde hij Alexa sloeg spontaan een arm om zijn schouders en drukte hem stevig tegen zich aan. "Niet zo lang we jou hebben!' Bray voelde haar warmte O nee he! Dacht hij laat het niet zo zijn! Net nu hij zijn gevoelens eindelijk weer onder controle had! Er was gewoon geen ontsnappen aan! Zandra gaf opeens een gilletje ze had allemaal pijnlijke steken in haar buik ze schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. Geschrokken renden Alexa en Bray naar haar toe. "Zandra wat is er?" vroeg Bray geschrokken. "Bray let op haar ik ga de anderen roepen. Lex was bezig met zijn haar "Hey Alexa! Alles goed?" vroeg hij. "Nee, Het is Zandra ze is ziek!" "Wat?! Waar is ze?" gevolgd door Trudy die het had gehoord rende ze de trap af. Zandra lag in Bray's Armen. "We moeten haar op een bed leggen" zodra ze een bed hadden gevonden legde ze Zandra voorzichtig op een bed. Lex aaide zijn meisje voorzichtig op haar oog. "Het komt goed Babe!" Zandra had zo veel pijn geleden dat ze bewusteloos was geraakt. "Wat is er precies gebeurd?" vroeg Trudy aan Bray. "Ik weet het niet maar ze kreeg opeens kramp in haar buik." Er gingen allemaal beelden door het hoofd van Trudy. Hoe ze de zwangerschap test vond, hoe geïnteresseerd Zandra opeens was in Brady en het gesprek van Zandra en Trudy. "Dus toch!" riep ze hard op. Verbaasd keken haar vrienden naar haar. "Wat is er?" vroeg Alexa "Is jullie dan helemaal niks aan haar opgevallen?" Lex haalde zijn wenkbrauw omhoog "Waar heb je het over?" Trudy draaide haar ogen "Over haar zwangerschap!" Lex zijn ogen sprongen er bijna uit zo verbaasd was hij. "Is Zan zwanger? Van mij?!" nu begon het pas tot Alexa door te dringen "Nu je het zegt! Ze wou steeds Demi in bad doen!" Trudy knikte. Bray keek geschrokken "Wacht even.. dit konden geen weeën zijn! Ze had nog lang geen dikke buik! Dit is toch niet normaal?" Alexa keek Bray aan. "Hij heeft gelijk! Ik heb nog nooit van die krampen gehad! En jij Trudy?' Trudy keek haar vriendin aan. "Ik ook niet, ik ben bang dat ze een miskraam heeft gehad.." lex had het niet meer, hij begon te huilen. "Schat! Waarom heb je niks gezegd! We zouden geweldige ouders zijn!" Zandra deed haar ogen voorzichtig open ze keek met waterige ogen naar Lex. "Het spijt me..' zij ze met een klein stemmetje. "'Waarom deed je net alsof je niet zwanger was?" "Ik was bang, bang dat je het kind niet zou willen, bang dat ik een slechte moeder zou zijn!" Lex zoende haar op haar voorhoofd. "Ik zou het geweldig vinden! Ik hou toch van je!" "Als ik je zo zie met Demi dan weet ik zeker dat je de beste moeder zou zijn!" Probeerde Alexa hen op te fleuren. "Op Mij na natuurlijk!' Zei Trudy lachend. Zandra begon weer te glimlachen. "We proberen het gewoon opnieuw net zo lang dat het lukt!" zei Lex uiteindelijk.  
  
Alexa voelde zich schuldig voor Zandra, omdat zij haar niet had kunnen helpen en zij zelf wel een geweldig kindje had. Er was ook zo een treurige sfeer in het winkel centrum, Zhane was heel erg bezorgt om Suzy ,Zandra was haar kind verloren,Salene en Ryan hadden ook opeens weer ruzie omdat Ryan weer over kinderen begon en ze zaten nog steeds met het grote probleem : The Queen By's... Niemand had nu zin om te oefenen met vechten of een plan te verzinnen.  
  
Suzy was nu bijna bij de plek van de QB's ze was heel zenuwachtig, het liefst was ze terug gegaan naar de mall waar ook Zhane was. Maar ze wist dat ze het moest doen. Suzy nam een diepe zucht en liep richting de ingang. Bij de ingang merkte 2 bewakers haar meteen op. Ruw pakte ze haar vast. "HE! Laat me los!' riep Suzy kwaad. "De moeder wacht op je" zei een bewaker en sleurde haar naar binnen. De andere duwde haar richting 'Moeder's' kamer. Met een ruk draaide de oudere vrouw zich om. "Kijk is aan! Is dat niet onze Lieve Suzy die terug is?' zei ze spottend. Nerveus keek Suzy haar aan. "Ik weet niet waar u het over heeft". De moeder rolde met haar ogen. "Doe niet zo dom! Je was hem gesmeerd je hebt ons veraden! Samen met die vrienden van je : Keisha en Zhane" de moeder was nu woedend! "Nee! Dat heb ik niet! Het is niet wat u denkt!" "O nee? Wat is er dan gebeurd?" "Zhane en Keisha wouden weg naar die oude stam van Keisha gaan, toen ik daar achter kwam ben ik hen gevolgd en ik heb geprobeerd ze tegen te houden maar het had geen zin..." "Dus besloot je ook maar weg te lopen en je aan te sluiten bij die idiote stam?" "NEE! Natuurlijk niet! Ik ben meteen terug gegaan! Ik ben een Queen By en dat zal ik ook altijd blijven met of zonder Zhane" het was even stil in de ruimte , bedenkelijk keek de moeder haar aan. "Vertel me alles wat je weet over die stam die Mallratz!" opgelucht keek Suzy op "De Mallratz wonen dus het winkelcentrum in sector 10 en.........."  
  
In de oude schoenenwinkel hadden de mallratz een eigen sportzaal gemaakt. Het was niet zo groot maar je kon je goed bewegen ook lagen er paar apparaten en stokken waarmee je kon oefenen. Wesley wat druk bezig met opdrukken tot dat Matt binnen kwam. "Zo zo! Ben je bang dat Ebony je zometeen niet meer aantrekkelijk vind?" zei Matt plagerig. WEsley begon te lachen. "Nee hoor daar hoef ik niet bang voor te zijn! Het gaat heel goed tussen mij en Eb!" "Houden zo!" antwoorden Matt "Met jou en Alexa ook alles weer goed?" "Ja ik geloof het wel, het is niet meer zoals vroeger maar ik ben blij dat ze weer terug is!" Wesley knikte "je boft maar met Alexa, ze is echt een toffe meid!" "Ja dat is ze zeker! Weetje ik denk dat ik ook maar eens wat aan mijn conditie ga doen!" Matt legde een handoek op de grond en begon buik oefeningen te doen. Wesley gaf hem een paar handige aanwijzingen.  
  
Zandra lag op haar bed en Lex aaide haar haar toen Alexa,Salene en Trudy binnen kwamen. "Hoi meiden" groette Zandra hen meteen. "Hey" andwoorden ze allemaal tegelijk. Lex stond op "Ik laat jullie wel even alleen" dankbaar keek zandra hem aan. Alexa ging meteen op het bed zitten en ook de andere 2 namen plaats "gaat het een beetje met je?' vroeg Salene bezorgt. Zandra haalde haar schouders op. "Mwa niet echt..Net nu ik net aan het idee gewend was..." "Hoe lang wist je het al?' wou Trudy weten. "Nog niet zo lang ik kwam er vorige week achter ik denk dat ik toen al 4 maanden zwanger was" "Ik vind het echt erg voor jou en Lex!" zei Alexa terwijl ze haar vriendin een knuffel gaf. "Ja ik vind het ook heel erg maar nu ik met Lex heb gesproken gaat het weer, hij is erg begripvol en steund me heel goed! Bovendien mischien is het wel beter als we er weer een kind bij hebben word het veel te druk en wie weet loopt het niet goed af met de queen by's" Alexa was het daar totaal niet mee eens maar besloot dat ze het beste niks kon zeggen. "Als je zin hebt om op Brady te passen moet je het gewoon zegen oke?' bood trudy aan. Zandra was blij met het aanbod en met haar vriendinnen.  
  
Cloe en patsy waren met bob aan het spelen. "Zoek de brokjes Bob!" riep Cloe maar Patsy begon te gillen, een jongen van een jaar of 14 ramden tegen de tralies. Zijn gezicht zat onder het bloed "HelP!" de overige mallratz kwamen gehaast naar beneden "Wat is er?" Riep Ryan verbaasd. En Jack haalde de tralies omhoog. "De...De.." stotterde de jongen hij viel bijna flauw maar Bray ving hem behendig op en Ebony zete een stoel voor hem neer. "Wat is gebeurd?" vroeg Ebony nu ook. "De Queen by's ze hebben sector 5 overgenomen.." "O nee toch!" piepte Cloe terwijl ze Alexa stevig vast hield "Wat is er precies gebeurd?" wou Lex weten "Ze over vielen ons toen het nacht was ze hebben iedereen vermoord! Ik ben 1 van de weinige die ontsnapt is..." geschrokken keken de mallratz elkaar aan. "We moeten iets doen! Dit kan niet langer meer doorgaan!" riep Zhane "Hoe moeten we dat doen? De vorige keer is het ook mis gegaan! Laten we eerlijk zijn, dit heeft geen zin de QB's hebben gewonnen!" vond Zandra heftig schudde Alexa haar hoofd "Onzin! We kunnen nu niet opgeven! We hebben het virus overleefd dus hoe moeilijk moet het zijn om een stam te verslaan dat minder leden heeft als wij samen werken met de rest van de stad!" "Alexa heeft gelijk! Wij kunnen winnen als we het maar willen , We weten dankzij Zhane en Alexa hun technieken en Suzy zal ons de nodige informatie geven" was Bray het eens. "Ok wat gaan we dan nu doen?" vroeg Salene. "Een afspraak met de andere stammen maken, en dan een plan verzinnen!" riep Ebony beslist en de andere knikte dat ze het een goed idee vonden. "Oke dan! Ebony en Zhane gaan naar sector 1 en 2/4 Ryan en Lex gaan naar sector 6 en 7 , en Bray en ik gaan naar sector 8/9 en natuurlijk ook sector 10" besloot matt. 'Nee ik blijf bij zandra!" zei Lex maar Zandra schudde haar hoofd. "Nee dat hoefd niet, Ryan heeft je nodig!" "En bovendien zijn wij er voor Zandra" zei Trudy en Salene knikte maar Alexa zei niks "Ik blijf niet hier hoor!" Matt draaide zich bezorgt om "wat bedoel je?' Alexa zuchte "Je weet wat ik bedoel! waarom mag Ebony wel mee en ik niet? voor het geval dat je het vergeten bent ik heb ook bij de queen by's gezeten en ik kan prima vechten!" protesteerde ze. "Alexa! dat ben ik heus niet vergeten ik vind gewoon dat we voorzichtig moeten zijn!" "We gaan alleen maar de stammen over halen om tegen de queen by's te vechten we gaan NOG NIET met ze vechten!" hielp Ebony haar vriendin. Alexa knikte dankbaar. "Trouwens het was geen vraag maar een mededeling!" zei ze op een verwaande toon en liep naar de deur. Matt liet een diepe zucht vallen en mompelde "Het is ook altijd het zelfde met die vrouwen!' Jack hoorde het en moest moeite doen om niet te lachen. "Oke dat is dan geregeld ikg a met Matt en Bray mee en de andere blijven hier en bewaken de kinderen en dieren! zullen we dan nu gaan? we hebben niet al de tijd van de wereld!" zei Alexa bijdehand. 'Ja baas!' riep Lex en ze liepen weg. "WE zijn zo weer terug hoor!" riep Ryan nog naar Cloe,Salen en patsy die angstig keken.  
  
Toen ze buiten waren namen alle partijen een andere richting en wensde elkaar veel succes. Bray had heel de tijd niks gezegt maar was blij dat Alexa mee gekomen was ook al was het in de mall veel veiliger vond hij het toch een fijner idee dat ze dicht bij hem was en dat als het nodig was hij haar kon beschermen. Bray keek naar Matt die zat te mokken en toen naar Alexa die met voldaan gezicht voor zich uit keek. "Al enig idee hoe we het gaan aanpakken?' vroeg Bray om de stilte te verbreken. "Ik dacht dat we gewoon iedereen moeten optrommelen en een speach houden dat de enige manier om de queen by's te kunnen verslaan is door samen te werken" andwoorde Alexa alsof het een makkelijke oprdracht was. maar daar was Matt het niet mee eens "Het is heus niet zo makkelijk hoor! al die kinderen hebben al zo veel mee gemaakt, en zijn zoveel vrienden en familie verloren dat ik best begrijp dat ze het vechten zat zijn!" zei hij dan ook. "Hoe denk jij er over Bray?' wou Alexa weten. bray twijvelde Alexa en Matt hadden beiden gelijk. "Ik weet het niet, maar ik denk dat we jou aanpak in iedere geval wel moeten proberen! er zit eigenlijk niks anders op!' andwoorde Bray. Matt keek nu nog norser "Geweldig! Jut & Jull zijn het weer eens met elkaar eens!" riep hij op een jaloerse toon. Bray rolde zijn ogen en Alexa gaf Matt een vernietigende blik. "Goed we zijn er! laten we een plek uit zoeken in het midden van alle sectoren waar we een beetje hoog staan zodat iedereen ons kan zien." zei Alexa uit eindelijk. "Oke, ik ga wel iedereen optrommelen dat ze moeten komen omdat we een voorstel willen doen' zei Bray en rende toen weg. Alexa en Matt keken elkaar stil in. "Gedraag je als je blieft een beetje!" zei Alexa moederig. "Wat bedoel je? jij doet net alsof je de baas bent!" Alexa rolde haar ogen "Daar heb ik het helemaal niet over! ik bedoel dat Jut & Jull ding, ik schaamde me kapot voor je!" Matt begon schaap achtig te lachen. "Wat! het is toch zeker zo? en trouwens je hoeft je niet te schamen hoor Bray vind toch alles wat je doet g-e-w-e-l-d-i-g !" beet Matt haar toe. "Helemaal niet! dat is al lang verleden tijd! Bray en ik zijn gewoon vrienden!" sputterde Alexa tegen. Matt knikte "What ever! ik ga een plek zoeken, ga je nog mee of niet?" Alexa gaf geen andwoord maar liep wel achter Matt aan.  
  
Bray liep nu in sector 9 hij hield een groepje jongen aan. "ga naar sector 8, de mallratz hebben een voor stel over de queen by's, vertel het tegen iedereen die je ziet!" zei Bray. de jongen knikte en liepen toen weg. iedereen die Bray zag sprak hij aan. en binnen een korte tijd had hij zowat heel sector 9 gehad en liep toen snel naar sector 10.  
  
Ebony en Zhane hadden ook al de juiste plek gevonden en hielden hun toespraak. Zhane merkte op dat veel kinderen gewond waren en dat ze er ontzettend moe uit zagen. "Wat willen jullie?" vroeg een meisje met knal geel haar en haar gezich was blauw gesminkt. "We willen een oplossing vinden om weer een gewoon leven te hebben!" andwoorde Ebony. een paar kinderen begonnen spottend te lachen. "Een gewoon leven? ik weet niet of je het weet hoor maar dat is het al lang niet meer! alle volwassenen zijn dood en gelden geen regels meer en als je niet oplet word je gevangen genomen of vermoord!" riep een ander spottend. Ebony zuchte "Ja dat weet ik! daarom moeten we ook een eind maken aan al die ruzien tussen die stammen, maar om dat te bereiken moeten we eerst die Queen by's verslaan!" "En dat gaat ons nooit lukken! trouwens we zijn het vechten zat!" riep een jongen met een hanenkam. en iedereen begon door elkaar heen te schreeuwen "Laat ze ons maar vermoorden! het maakt niks meer uit!" "We willen niet meer vechten!' "Ze hebben het al lang gewonnen!' zuchtenden keken Ebony en Zhane elkaar aan. ze wisten niet meer wat ze moesten toen.  
  
Zhane en Ebony waren niet de enige waar bij heb niet lukte ook Lex en Ryan hadden pech. toen ze in sector 7 en 8 kwamen was het doodstil en was er niemand te zien. ze wisten dat sector 5 al overgenomen door de Queen by's maar dat het zelfs hier zo stil was hadden ze nog niet verwacht. "Waar is iedereen?" vroeg Ryan verbaasd maar Lex snapte het ook niet. tot dat hij een jongen zag vanuit een grote ton kruipen. "Jullie zijn toch mallratz?' vroeg hij voor de zekerheid. Ryan knikte en liet het mallratz- teken dat op zijn hand stond zien. 'waar is de rest?' vroeg Lex meteen. "De queen By's hebben sector 5 overvallen en toen we dat hoorde is iedereen gevlucht naar sector 10, een paar zijn hier en een paar hebben zich overgegeven een aan gesloten bij de queenby's .." andwoorde de jongen treurig. "Laten we dan maar naar sector 10 gaan en hopen dat de anderen meer su6 hebben dan wij!" zei Ryan. en Lex knikte "Wil jij iedereen die je kent naar sector 10 sturen en zeggen dat we daar een toespraak houden? het is heel belangrijk!' de jongen knikte "Oke doe ik!' "Bedankt!' zei Ryan nog en toen liepen hij en Lex snel weg richting sector 10  
  
Alexa en Matt hadden een goede plek gevonden in sector 10 was een soort podium waar ze op gingen staan zodat ze een goed uitzich hadden en iederen kon hun nu goed zien. Bray kwam aangelopen met de groep kinderen die hij had over gehaald mee te gaan. en ging ook op het podium staan en waren nu veel kinderen die naar hen keken. maar ze waren niet stil en praate allemaal door elkaar. "Mag ik even jullie aandacht?!" schreeuwde Bray zo hard mogenlijk. verbaasd en verwachtingsvol keek iedereen hen aan. "Jullie weten allemaal waarom we hier zijn. De Queen by's hebben al sector 5 overgenomen en als we nog langer wachten nemen ze ook de andere sectors over..." begon Bray maar hij werd onderbroken door een Demon Dog "Wat stel je voor? de Queen by's zijn de meest machtige stam die er is!" een paar andere kinderen begonnen door elkaar te praten. "Stil!!!!!" schreeuwde Matt en iedereen luisterde weer. Bray zuchte en ging verder "Als we nou allemaal samen werken tegen de Queen by's dan hebben we een kans alle sectoren samen zijn veel sterker en meer dan die hele QB's samen!" "Dat hebben we al een keer geprobeerd!" riep een meisje "en toen was er een groot gevecht maar we hadden niet gewonnen!' Bray stond even met zijn mond vol tanten en wist niks te zeggen. Ryan en Lex kwamen net aangelopen en gingen naast Alexa en Mat staan. "Hey hoe is het gegaan?" fluisterde Alexa aan Ryan "Slecht er was niemand te vinden ze waren allemaal gevlucht maar die gene die we wel konden vinden zijn daar" hij wees naar een groepje kinderen die aan kwamen lopen. Bray wist ondertussen nog niet wat hier moest andwoorden. Daarom stond Alexa snel op. "Nee dat klopt maar toen wisten we nog niet zoveel over de queen by´s als nu. Ik was eest ook even een queen by samen met mijn broer en nog paar zagen we uit eindelijk in dat de queen by´s slecht zijn,en dus zijn we onstnapt. Er zijn dus niet alleen mensen overgelopen naar de queen by´s maar ook van de queen by´s terug naar ons!" Billy Boy begon te schreeuwen "Waarom zouden we naar jou luisteren!? Je ben een verader!" Kwaad stond Matt op "Hou je bek tegen haar, of je krijgt met mij te maken!" nam Matt het op voor zijn vriendin. Alexa gaf hem even een liefdevolle blik. "Ik ben geen verader, ik heb ooit een fout gemaakt, maar die wilik gaag oplossen door de queen bys te verslaan! En met mijn kennis over deze stam kunnen we hen verslaan, ik weet hoe ze vechten. Wat hun technieken zijn en waar de schuilplaatsen zijn. En samen met deze kennis en jullie hulp kunnen we de QB´s makkelijk verslaan! Maar dat lukt alleen als we samen werken! Want zeg nou zelf, jullie hebben het virus overleefd,the loco´s overleefd, de chosen verslagen en zelfs de techno´s! en dus kunnen we ook deze stam aan! Wij zijn gewoon onoverwinnelijk!" schreeuwde Alexa. Opeens begon iedereen te joelen en te schreeuwen "WE ZIJN ONOVERWINNELIJK!" en klapte in hun handen. Lex stook zijn duim om hoog en matt gaf Alexa een zoen. En ook Bray gaf Alexa spontaan een knuffel waardoor hij een boze blik kreeg van Matt. Maar Bray zag het niet hij was zo blij dat het alexa was geluk om de stadbewoners over te halen om te vechten tegen de vijand! Alexa had niet eens door gehad dat Ebony en Zhane er ook bij waren samen met alle kinderen uit de anderen sectoren. "mooie speach zus!" riepZhane en ebony knikte "wij hadden niet zo een succes dus toen besloten we maar om iedereen naar jullie te brengen in de hoop datjullie wel een goede speach hadden!" "Goed gedaan!" zeiden Bray en Alexa tegenlijk. Een beetje zenuachtig keken ze elkaar lachend aan. Matt rolde zijn ogen"Jutt en jull.." mopperde hij zo zacht dat alleen alexa het kon horen. Voordat alexa iet s terug kon zeggen viel Ebony haar in de reden. "Oke, we hebben nu genoeg mensen maar we hebben nog geen plan..." Bray knikte en stond weer op. "Mag ik nog even jullie aandacht?" vroeg hij. En ging weer verder toen het stil was. "ik ben heel erg blij dat jullie mee doen, we moeten nu alleen nog een plan verzinnen. Het lijkt mij een goed idee dat als alle stam leiders naar de mall komen vanavond om de plannen door te bespreken!" iedereen knikte en gingen toen weg. Zelfvoldaan gingen de mallratz terug naar de mall. "Ik hoop dat er niks met hen is gebeurd." Zei Ryan. Hij was nogal bezorgd om Salene en de kinderen. "Niet zo negatief Ryan! Wesley is bij hen die zorgt er wel voor dat er niks met hen gebeurd" Bray knikte hij was het voor het eerst met Ebony eens. Hij moest toegeven dat Ebony was veranderd toen ze Alexa leerde kennen en verkering kreeg met Wesley.  
  
Al snel waren ze in het winkelcentrum. Patsy en Cloe rende snel naar Ryan en Bray. En Matt en Alexa gingen naar Demi die op Zandra´s schoot zat. "Is ze lief geweest?" vroeg Alexa aan Zandra. Die knikte "Het was een engeltje!" ze gaf Demi aan Alexa die haar dochtertje behendig oppakte. Matt gaf Demi en kus op haar wangentjes en Demi pakte gretig matt zijn haar. "Hey liefje voorzichtig!" riep Matt lachend. En Zandra en Alexa moesten ook lachen. "Ze is geobsedeerd door haar! Ze zat de net ook heel de tijd aan Cloe´s haar te friemelen!" riep Zandra lachend. Matt had het eindelijk voor elkaar gekregen om de kleverige vingertjes van Demi los te krijgen en beet spelend op haar fingertjes. Bray keek hoe Alexa en Matt met hun kindje speelde. "Vergeet haar toch!" riep Lex die achter Bray stond. Betrapt keek Bray om. "Wat bedoel je?" zei hij en deed net alsof dat ie het niet wist. "Dat je nog steeds verliefd bent op Alexa! Kijk dan naar ze! Ze zijn heel gelukkig samen!" andwoorde Lex. "Gelukkig? Ik weet niet of je het hebt gezien maar nog geen uur geleden hadden ze nog fikse ruzie!" riep Bray kwaad. Lex haalde zijn schouders op. "Dat wil nog niet zeggen dat ze niet van elkaar houden! Zelfs de beste relatie heeft wel eens ruzien!" geergergd keek Bray hem aan. "Wat weet jij er nou van?" en hij liep weg. Lex draaide zijn ogen. En liep snel naar zijn vrouw. "Dus dankzij Alexa is het gelukt?" begreep Wesley uit de uitleg van Ebony. "Yep!" riep Ebony. Alexa werd rood. "He! Jullie hebben het ook aan jezelf te danken hoor! Vooral Bray was goed!" zei ze bescheiden. "Waar is ie trouwens?" vroeg Trudy. Alexa haalde haar schouders op. Lex was wijs genoeg om niks te zeggen. "maar goed we hebben nog niet gewonnen! Vanavond komen de stamleiders en we hebben nog geen echte plannen gemaakt.." zei Ebony. Matt knikte "Oke! Aan de slag dan maar!" "Jack zullen wij alles op papier zetten?" vroeg Alexa aan de roodharige jongen. "Ja is goed!" en ze liepen naar de kamer van Jack.  
  
Jack ging achter zijn computer zitten. "Wat zal ik opschrijven?' vroeg hij aan Alexa. "Ehm. even denken. als eerste lijkt het me verstandig als we iedereen in groepen verdelen. en ze op plaatsen indelen waar ze moeten gaan aanvallen. dan moet er nog een paar gekozen worden die op de uitkijk staan, de dieren, kinderen en de zwakkeren moeten een veilig plaats hebben en bewaakt worden." Jack begon snel te typen. "Rustig! rustig!' riep hij mompelend terwijl Alexa maar door bleef ratelen. "Oke, ik heb het!" zei hij uiteindelijk. "Oke nou Zhane zal de gene die gaan vechten en verdedigen een paar vecht trucjes leren die ze ook bij de Queen By's gebruikte en Ebony wil vast wel mee helpen. dan moeten we nog hele goede wapens vinden want die van vorige keer stelde niks voor.. dan moeten we de gevangen nog bevrijden. Jack? schrijf je het op?" "Ja ja!" andwoorde Jack die als een gek aan het type was. 


End file.
